Catwoman
by Packerfan95
Summary: Nya is know to be an average girl. Samurai X to the Ninja of Ninjago and sister of the family. But one day, a worse fate had bestowed onto the girl to be revived with a new identity and must find the one who had caused her fate. But to her concern, she's worried to those that'll find out about her. Even if it's the one that she loves the most when either a being a hero or a thief.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, I'm back and with a new story. So far I've done Cole, Kai, Jay, and Zane. But now this time it's not a ninja, but a samurai. Let's see how Nya's embarks her experience as either a hero or villain. Because we know Catwoman be either both.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: It All Started...**

Nighttime was spread all across Ninjago City with the small autumn wind chills brushing over the city skyline. All was quiet with the occasional car passing by in the streets to then disappear into the next street. Neon signs flickered from many shops with the miniscule gnats bumping into the bright light, along into the street lights as well. The moon in the sky wasn't bright tonight, but in a faint crescent shape; almost like a cat's claw scratching through the dark blanket in the sky to let light through the veil. This was Ninjago City at the night, but somewhere in the large and semi-quiet city would be few prowlers stalking the night.

In a secluded alley, soft pads of paws stalked through the dirt path of the narrow alley until it found itself onto an open street. The light from the street lamp shined brightly to the sandy colored fur coat with specks of black fur running along its back and large blue eyes to mew softly and sat down. It ran its dry, sand paper-like tongue across its front paw to then rub it on its head to clean itself and stopped as it felt pampered to then look up at a building across the street to see a large ship on the roof. And from the ship, a slender figure had slipped out to then leap onto the building gracefully almost like a cat would. And with that, the Oroborus Mau mewed loudly to the person to make the figure turn its head to the cat to see the smile from the person and then left.

The cat purred to itself lightly and disappeared back into the alley to stalk the night.

 _It all started on the day that I died... Only there wasn't any mourning, funeral, or obituaries. Because it was also the day I started to live again. You may wonder on what I mean by this, but let's just take it back to the beginning._

* * *

 _Snip-snip-snip-snip_

"Cut it out, Nya," a teen in a grey gi complained. "I don't see why I need this haircut to happen, it's perfectly fine the way it is."

Slender fingers gently pulled the burnet hair between her fingers to gently snip the ends with small scissors and repeated the process throughout his head. The girl, Nya, ignored his complaints to continue giving him a small trim. No matter how much he tried to get out of the chair. To her, he was acting as a bratty kid. And he was making things harder for her as he kept doing this. She huffed. "Oh quit complaining, Lucas," she snapped. "It's not perfectly fine as your bangs are starting to get into your eyes and if I don't do it now, you're going to get blinded by your own hair and wound up killed or even kidnapped. Look, even the others had one."

The Ninja of Water had to turn his hazel grey eyes to the others to huff to their cocky grins as they each had towels resting on their shoulders with bits of their snipped hair on them. To him though, he's never used to these when being the old apprentice to Lord Garmadon and used a dagger to cut his own hair before. "So," he huffed.

Nya sighed to him as she didn't want to care about his ignorance on this to continue trimming his hair. "You're lucky though I'm not having Cole and Kai holding you down while doing this, otherwise I will if you keep this up." she threatened him. "You're almost done, so quit squirming. You're acting like a little kid."

They all heard someone snorting in laughter to have Lucas turn to face his cousin as he was the only one without a towel on his shoulders. The green ninja had to smirk at his cousin to cross his arms over his chest as he relaxed against the table in the bridge of the Destiny's Bounty. "Geez, Lucas," he laughed. "I'd never thought you would act silly for getting a haircut. It's not like you're losing all of your hair. There's nothing wrong with it."

A smirk now flashed across the grey ninja's face as Nya finished with him to take his towel and rubbed his hair dried from the wetness of a spray bottle and any loose bits of hair. With it dried now and the towel resting on his shoulder, he walked up to his cousin to cross his arms across his chest. "You know when you put it that way," he smirked. "Maybe I should be the one who should give you your haircut and I'll hold you down as I do so. It's not like you're going to lose all of _your_ hair."

The emerald green eyes of the boy went wide to his words to gulp and quickly ran out screaming. Nya sighed to give the burnet a glare as he scared off her last customer. "Nice going," she growled. "Now go find him so I can make it quick for him and I'll make sure to kick you out so you don't frighten him."

"Relax, I was teasing with him like he was to me." Lucas said to defend for himself. But he grew a bit uneasy to her glare. "All right. I'll go get him." He turned and left to find his cousin.

Another chirp of laughter had Nya turn to the blue ninja to smile softly to him as he walked over to her as she cleaned her hair kit for Lloyd when he's back. She couldn't hide her light blush as he couldn't either. "I got to say, Nya," he began. "You really know how to make a guy nervous to your glare. Like with threatening Cole or Zane."

"Well a girl gotta do what a girl has gotta do to make guys cooperate, right?" she laughed lightly to turn to Cole and Zane as they looked at each other nervously to her glance. She laughed to this a little bit more. "Point made. Of course Kai is never like this."

"Only because you're my sis and I grew up with you so it won't work with me." Kai remarked as he reapplied hair gel to his hair to sculpt his spiky feature. Thanks to his hair trim, he had to have his hair wet to ruin his spikes, but was glad now to fix them back to its normal spiky look. "No matter how much you try."

The raven haired girl had to snort through her nose with a smile. "I don't need to try." she said slyly. She checked the clock on the wall to sigh as it has been over five minutes since she sent Lucas after his cousin. "Laurie, you know any hiding spots your brother would hide in around the ship?"

The red head girl had to ponder on the question to look away to think on it. So many places her brother can hide into for being small that she had seen him do so. But what would there be ones her cousin wouldn't find him in. "Well... There's a few he has around the ship." she said, truthfully. "There's the shelves in the guy's closet, the vehicles in the garage, or even-" There was a loud familiar childish scream to have all turn their heads to the deck below them. "Or even one of the barrels outside for that matter. And I think that's where he was at."

The samurai turned to the door as she heard the green ninja complaining against the grey ninja to watch him try and squirm free from his cousin's arms as they entered the bridge. She sighed as this was now going to be difficult as the water ninja had to scare his cousin away, but grabbed the scissors as he was seated on the chair. "Don't worry, Lloyd," she said as she wrapped a fresh towel around his shoulders. "I'm doing this and will make sure the guys will keep him away. Boys?" She turned to watch Cole and Kai grab Lucas' arms and pulled him away to the ship's steering wheel. "Much better now." She grabbed the spray bottle to begin wetting his head and started snipping.

* * *

Time had seem slow to the girl as she worked on her Samurai Mech suit. After giving Lloyd his trim, the samurai retreated herself into the ship's garage where they store the vehicles to work on the exo-suit she used for when being the Samurai X. With her in the garage alone, it allowed her more concentration and quietness to work on her upgrades. Despite the outside noise with the Ninja training on the deck or even heading down to Dareth's dojo to train. But it didn't matter though as long as she got the quietness to work the exo-suit.

Sweat began to form on her thin brows as she struggled with the stubborn bolt with the ratchet, but finally gave out a grunt as she finished tightening it to sigh in relief. The muscles on her arms felt relieved to stretch them out for being tight and pulled herself from her stool to walk over to the tool box to put her tools away. And with them away, she hiked back to her suit to inspect it thoroughly to smile to herself as her hard work paid off to grab the red rag to dry her brows and clean off the dried oil coating her hands to grumble as some had dried underneath her fingernails. "Oh well... I'll take care of them later." she muttered to herself. "Now what?"

 _Rawn! Rawwnn!_

The girl's ears perked to the small mewing sounds to notice they were of a cat's and it sounded like it was near and in trouble. Those were calls of help apparently. Following the sounds, the samurai found herself out on the deck to search for the calling cries to ponder. No one was around on the deck so she doubted they heard the mews as well. If it wasn't on the roof of Dareth's, then where?

 _Rawn!_

The mews sounded near and closer to have the raven haired girl walk over to the ledge of the roof to peer down to see a sandy furred cat on one of Dareth's window sills that held an air conditioner to feel nervous as the cat stared at her. _How did a cat managed to get itself on the third story window in the beginning?_ she wondered. She knew Dareth doesn't own any cats as he was allergic to them so it must be a stray then. But still, how did it get there still? "Hey don't move, okay?" she stammered on what to do. "I'll get you out of this."

Her chocolate brown eyes searched around for a way to snatch the cat up from the window, but couldn't find any rope or a basket to lift it up. She sighed to herself as she quickly rushed inside to enter one of the storage rooms in the dojo to open the window and looked out to see the cat remained as she told it to. "Okay..." she breathed to herself. "You can do this. It's a cat. I doubt they have actually have nine lives if it falls, but still."

Inhaling a deep breath to calm her nerves, Nya carefully climbed out of the window to hug her body tightly against the brick wall to carefully shim her way on the concrete ledge. She could feel her heart racing in chest after her eyes quickly scanned down to see how high up she was from the ledge to take a shaky breath and retraced her eyes to the cat as she got closer. _Almost there..._ she said to her and tried reaching for the cat.

"AH! Nya, what are you doing!?"

Nya drew her eyes away from the sandy fur cat to see Jay racing over to the dojo with wide hazel eyes. She saw in his hands were bags of groceries from the errand she told him to do for her, but it that wasn't the important part. Right now, she's on the ledge to save a cat and Jay was panicking out below her. "It's not what it looks like, Jay," she stated. "There's this cat and-" She paused as the cat she was describing was now gone. She searched around for the feline animal to feel confused as it was gone just instantly. No way it had jumped down or jumped onto the roof. So where?

A brow raised from the blue ninja to her explanation to look around for a so called cat, but saw nothing. He didn't see a cat near her or anywhere on the block. So was she hallucinating on a cat then to be on a ledge and jump? No! That didn't seem moral of her. "Nya, I don't see any cat up, but please don't jump!" he begged her. "This is not like you."

Nya felt her jaw drop in disgust to the comment to glare at Jay for that. There was no way she was ever planning on jumping. Only on the ledge to rescue a stupid cat that was now gone to make her and Jay confused. Even spectators who were walking by started to notice what was going on to gather around the dojo. This made Nya nervous now as she was starting to draw a crowd to hope she wouldn't bring her brother and friends out to see her like this. "Jay, you know this is not like me," she said to try and calm him down. "But there was a cat up here but now it's gone and I don't know where. I'm going back in, okay?" She began to shim back to the open window to Jay smile softly to it, but with her eyes directed away from the window, it caused her to miss her footing to slip and felt gravity take hold.

Hazel eyes grew wide to this to quickly rush over to her while dropping the paper bags of groceries in the process. "Ninja-Go!" he shouted to spin into his electric blue tornado. His mastered arts in Spinjitzu raced down the sidewalk in rapid speed to spin underneath the samurai as she was near the ground and she disappeared within the vortex. And in the end, the tornado stopped to reveal the Ninja of Lightning with the girl in his arms. And the gathering crowd cheered for Jay's heroic stature for saving her.

She felt her cheeks burning up with embarrassment to this when she wasn't doing anything to begin with to shyly look away from the crowd and climbed out of Jay's arms. This won't end for a while and she knew it if someone must've reported this to the news media all ready. Even Jay blushed a little for the small rescue to wave to the crowd for a while but stopped to see Nya's beet red face to worried for her. "You all right, Nya?" he wondered to her safety and gently pulled her closer to him.

The blush on her face vanished soon to softly push him away. The embarrassment kept hold on her to not look at him in the eye. "I'm fine, Jay," she replied to watch the crowd soon leave to feel more relieved. "I'm fine and that's all that matters, right?" She saw the mask on concern on his face to feel worried on it. She sighed to it. "You believe me about the cat being there, right?"

A shook of the head from him made Nya worried now. Was she going crazy or something? "I didn't see any cat, Nya," he replied. "Just you and you alone. I was worried for you up there. I never thought you'd do such a thing. Are you all right? Is there something you wish to discuss with me?"

"There's nothing!" she snapped. "There was a cat up there and I was trying to save it. I-I need to go for a walk. That'll clear my head on this. There was a cat and I know it." She spun on her heels to head off into the streets to rant to herself.

Jay, watching her sulk off, remained in his spot to sigh. He had to wonder what gotten into her to see some cat when he didn't see anything at all. But he felt relieved to save her still, but what gotten into her still? He sighed still to pick up the grocery bags he dropped to see nothing was damaged to peek one last glance at the samurai before entering the dojo to wonder. "What has gotten into her?"


	2. Ivy

**Hey everyone, happy Friday and time for a new update. I got nothing really much to say, but enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Ivy**

Plants scattered all around in the large abandoned conservatory within Ninjago City. Leafy green foliage hung from wicker baskets and grew along the rows of varied plants. Either vegetable or fruits, or even regular houseplants. Not even were there safe houseplants, but there even lurked dangerous plants. Poisonous, deadly, irritating kinds of plants throughout the conservatory. Many must be careful when walking through the large building, but many hardly come as it's closed to the public. But two people still lurk within the dangerous green house.

A woman with bright red hair moved a strand of her hair from her green eyes as she stared into a vial of green liquid to hum in her thoughts. She swirled the vial to see small bubbles form in the liquid and turned from her work table to walk over to a potted plant to carefully pour a small bit into the plant. The soil absorbed the liquid to change to a green tint and soon the plant absorbed it. The liquid could be seen through the plants veins and chlorophyll to have the woman's smile rising in hope, but it disappeared as the plant soon became brown and withered away to dead foliage. She grunted in annoyance to take the plant and toss it away in the pile with the others.

"Another failure?" a male voice asked.

A sigh escape from the red head to nod to herself as she leaned herself on the table. She stared at the vial to move it away to sulk deeper in her spot. Another failure and she didn't like failing. Especially when trying to help plants. She sighed again. "I don't know if this chemical of yours is going to work, Oak," she replied. "What if the toxin keeps failing? Then what?"

"Relax, Ivy," Oak stated. He brushed his fingers through his green dyed hair to laugh lightly as he took the vial to stare at the toxin inside. "It will. I know it will. I've spent months finding the right plant extracts that will help our plants thrive in this place and soon throughout Ninjago. I understand we go through trial and errors, but we'll find the right batch for this."

Ivy watched her partner and leader stare at the vial in marvelous. She knew that he had searched day and night for the right plants, even when searching in the Toxic Bogs and Hiroshi's Labyrinth for the deadliest plants they needed. When searching for these plants, they each had a certain chemical in their chlorophyll for their toxin. But she never knew anything else Oak was looking for in the toxin. All it ever done was kill their plants and not help them. Were they missing a certain ingredients? She only shrugged though.

How she first came to him was only simple in her past. A young college student studying in environmental science, spending day and night in the university's greenhouse studying for her major and plants. Course for her, she always wanted to create or join an environmental club, but none would ever had the time to join with her. So she always dedicated her time to her studies in hopes to make a better world. But one day when at a rally to make her dream of a environmental club happen, she was greeted by a mysterious man with green hair to talk about her club. But instead of joining, he offered her a proposition about his cause to help the environment in Ninjago. To Ivy, this was something to her she couldn't refused. And to pause on her studies, she joined Oak's cause to obtain her name. It was one of the proudest things she has ever done.

Oak smiled to the vial in his hands, to avert his eyes to the plants Ivy had used for experimenting to smile more to himself, and walked over to the table to carefully cork the bottle and laid it in a special case surrounded with cushioning foam to close the lid and locked it. "I think we should call it a day," he said to Ivy. "We've been at it for hours and I can tell you need some sleep. I need to make a quick errand anyway." He watched her nod to smile to her softly and turned to head out of the large conservatory to head for the offices of the building.

Ivy kept her green eyes on him as she watched him leave to feel suspicious of him. She had noticed that Oak looked odd lately every time he had the toxin and when searching for the plants he wanted. There was something else he wanted in the toxin that he wasn't telling her. This had to make her question about it killing plants and not reviving them. She's been his partner for over a few months, working on the toxin, but now she had to question his loyalty in plants. So what was the toxin really for?

Sighing, she overcame her curiosity on his loyalty and quietly followed after him.

Her eyes scanned around to where he disappeared to as she entered the nearby office rooms to search for her partner. No way he had to vanish without her noticing it. Even with the toxin he just took away. Ivy's eyes finally noticed a trail of light on the floor by her foot to avert her gaze to see it come from the wall, but there was something hidden behind it. Cautiously, she crept over to it to run her hand around the wall to look for a seam until she felt air passing onto her hand and pushed until a door revealed itself. She felt astonished to this and pushed it more to open it to see a little room to feel the hair on her neck stand up in wordiness.

The stench of decayed plants wafted into her nose to make it cringe and forced the bile in her throat back down. Green liquid pressed in many glass tubing's, passing through other chemistry sets with the plants Oak had collected to make her raise a brow as she studied one of them. A green bulb of a root sprouted from the potted soil to drip green liquid to make Ivy's eyes widen to what it was; a Venomous Poison Barb, from the Toxic Bogs. She had to quickly step back in fright as she didn't want to surprise it to kill her, but her lower back collided into something to turn on her heels to see a table with the case of the toxin. But her eyes drifted upward to gasp to what she saw.

A large cork board mounted on the wall displayed many pictures of people of Ninjago. And not just any people, important leaders the most. Architects, Loggers, many construction workers. Even pictures of the Ninja of Ninjago were there as well. And all in the center of those pictures was the vial of toxin they created to make Ivy realize it all now. It was a poison toxin.

"You shouldn't have come here!" a voice boomed.

The girl jump in fright to turn around in haste to meet with the cold glare of her partner. Her heart started racing to his stare to feel sweat form on her brow. "You've lied to me." she cried out. "You lied to me! This was suppose to help the plants, not to kill!"

"But it is to help the plants, Ivy," Oak snarled. His dark eyes kept onto her as he walked over to the table as Ivy slowly backed away. The girl drifted her eyes away for a second to notice on the table was a small handheld gun, but remained frigid to move. "This toxin is to help our plants grow and thrive. And I mean to kill those that destroy them. I'm talking about loggers that cut and deforested our beloved trees. Architects building over the destroyed lands with the resources used from our plants. Even with the constructions helping it all come together!"

Ivy felt her heart racing more to the schemes to become nervous to be in the same room with him. She had to leave, but her legs wouldn't allow it. "A-And the Ninja?" she asked. "What about them?"

The man drew a deep breath to collect himself as he stared at the pictures of the seven ninjas and samurai to grumble to himself. "I made a deal with the Serpentine and Lord Garmadon that if I helped them, sparing the boy and girl, kill off the Ninja, they'll help us take back our beloved world."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Everything she was now listening was frightening her to believe it now. Everything she had been doing with him was a lie to not save the plants of Ninjago, but to murder those that were causing it all. She wasn't anything like this. "I trusted you!" she exclaimed. "And you betrayed me and the plants we were saving! This isn't what I signed up for."

Oak kept his gaze locked on the pictures to draw a deep breath. "Then you don't have anymore use to me." he said to turn to her.

Panicking, Ivy quickly reached out for the gun on the table before he could and aimed it him. Her partner didn't seemed fazed to her, but slowly backed away to keep his distance from her. "Over my dead body." she threatened to grip the weapon tightly. She now had regretted on joining his ranks.


	3. The Truth

**Hey everyone, happy...Saturday instead of Friday. Sorry about yesterday, I knew it was the day for update, but I didn't have the update downloaded to my Doc Manager. So I couldn't update the story from my phone while I was at work. Anyway, here's the chapter I wanted to update yesterday, so enjoy. Again sorry. :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The Truth **

"How can he not see the cat at all?" Nya grumbled. "It was right there and the next gone. Ugh..."

The samurai kept pacing her way down the streets of Ninjago City, head full of steam in frustration. After the mistake Jay was accusing her for to think there wasn't a cat on the ledge, when there was a cat she saw, she couldn't keep her mind off it. And now to this, she thought Jay was accusing her for something she would never do. Being on a ledge to jump from. And she would never do that. The cat from before had her doing that. But how can he not notice the cat that was there with her?

Nya stopped to gaze around on where she was at from her pacing in anger. She noticed she found herself almost near the bay of Ninjago City to ponder. Had she really walked far from Dareth's Dojo than she thought? It would explain why she was this far in the city and it was almost becoming evening as the sun was slowly leaving the city skyline. The girl had to shiver as she didn't have a light jacket on as well as the weather was becoming much colder in the autumn season. She sighed to have come out this far and needed to head back. _If I can catch the next bus, I should be back at the Bounty before Kai or Jay get worried._ she said to her and turned to start heading back.

 _Rawn_...

Nya stopped to the familiar mew to turn on her heels to have her eyes widen to the sight of the cat from Dareth's Dojo in the alley next to her. The cat stared her with its big blue eyes as it mewed at her and cleaned its paw. "Why are you...like stalking me?" she questioned it. But she stopped to shake her head as she was probably losing it to be talking to a cat like if it'll talk back. "First you have me on the ledge to save and then you're gone. What do you want from me then to find me here?"

The sandy-furred cat stared her after cleaning itself up to hop off the trash can it was seated on and walked around the girl's legs to nuzzle itself to her. Nya sighed to it and nudged her leg to move it away from her. "You're not helping me then." she scowled at it. She scowled to herself as well. "I have get away from here, I'm sure I'm losing it now!" She looked at the cat one last time to continue her way back to the Bounty.

The cat watched her leave to purr to itself and followed down after her until she stopped. "Ugh, what do you want from me?" she demanded. The cat waited for the question to come and mewed to lead the way back into the alley it came from. The girl watched it disappear to sigh and followed after it. "I had to ask."

The two walked together in the alley until she watched the cat enter through a small window that was near the ground and poked it head out, waiting for her to follow. Nya eyed the cat curiously and turned to her bracelet to twist the gemstone to prime a tracer she installed in case she needed to alert her brother and friends, or if she needed back-up. Either way now, she was prepped now. _I can't believe I'm doing this._ she said and carefully crawled in after the cat.

Darkness surrounded her after entering into the abandoned building to look for the cat's eyes, but couldn't find it. "What did I get myself into now?" she sighed until she saw light coming from the set of stairs to quickly rush over there, colliding into unknown stuff that was lying around the basement. Once she got to the top to be on the first floor, she sighed as she couldn't find the cat still to huff as it was a waste of time to her. "I had to follow the cat, I just had to." She glanced around to the building she was in. "Now...where's the exit?"

Unknown, she walked up to the two largest doors that were in front of her to push them open to blink in surprise to what she saw. "Wow..." she gasped as she walked down the rows of rich green plants that thrived around her. Her eyes glanced upward to see the sky windows to realize where she was at now. A conservatory, one that had been abandoned for years, and yet someone was here to grow these plants. "Who's here then to grow these?" she wondered until the stench of rotten plants wafted into her nose to cringe.

She turned her head to the source of dead plants to see the small piles of ceramic pots to see ruined plants with bright green liquid in the plant's veins. She had to study them carefully to have her bracelet scan the plants and the green liquid to conduct a chemical scan in them. And the results she received revealed something horrid to scare her. They were poisoned. "Who would do this?" she asked herself. There was the sound of something breaking happening far from her to turn on her heels. "Hello?"

Nya waited for a response, but no-one came out to respond and cautiously walked out of the sun room to look for the source until she decided to head for the offices from the signs she saw. She had to wonder if this used to be open for the public until it was closed off. She stopped and held her breath as she heard hushed, angered voices happening in the offices to carefully enter to look for someone, but heard the voices happen in a hidden room to quietly sneak over to peer in the corner. Her chocolate eyes widen to the sight of a woman with red hair aiming a gun at a man with green dyed hair.

"Put the gun down, Ivy!" the man demanded.

"Not until this ends, Oak!" Ivy screamed, keeping the weapon aimed toward him. "You've gone too far than what I wanted to know. Give me the toxin and I'll turn you in to the police so you can't poison these innocent people. And the Ninja as well."

"I won't! This has to happen if you want this planet saved from the people who destroy it for marketing. And with the Serpentine and Garmadon's help, they can have their share of the bargain once I get rid of those ninjas that tend to destroy anything in their path."

Nya, horrid when witnessing this, felt her heart racing rapidly to everything. She had to quiet her gasps as she saw the cork board of photos with a green vial in the center. Was this what the cat wanted to show her, a plot to kill her brother and friends. She had to warn them and soon. Before she could turn and run, she took a step back to not notice the desk of vials to bump into and soon the vials rolled off to shatter on the floor to make her gasp. "Who's there!?" Ivy shouted. Nya had to hold her breath, but soon shots were being fired at her and soon a bullet struck the metal chair to cause a spark and it struck the liquid in the vials to ignite. The samurai jumped back to the fire starting next to her. The shots were still being fired at her as the fire was spreading and soon Nya took off.

At this chance, Oak took this to lunged himself at Ivy to lock hands with her to wrestle for the gun as the fire surrounded the two in the small room. He could see the angered glare of hers, but didn't see her hand lashed out at him to feel her long nails dig into his face to scream out in pain to release his grip on her. The pain radiated on his face to feel the thin grazes well out small trails of blood. To this, he turned to Ivy as she gripped the weapon tightly. Even with the fire spreading, only one will get out with the toxin. "If you care and love the plants to save than help me, then you can join them here!" he shouted to quickly rush over to her and shoved her roughly toward the chemistry table.

Ivy felt her back collide against the table to slump to the floor and gazed up to scream as the rack of chemicals and the poisonous plants fell on top of her. Oak quickly rushed over to her to see that she looked crushed and dead, along with the poisonous root of his, to smirk. It had to be done. "Rest in peace with our plants, Ivy." he said as the rotten wooden floor underneath her gave way and soon was gone. The heat of the fire alerted the eco-terrorist as it was spreading large and wide to have his instincts kick in to quickly rush over to the case that had the toxin. But before he could grab it, the ceiling burnt away to soon land in front of him to make him stop in his tracks to shout in hatred. It even angered him as he watched the fire lick up the case. "All of that work...gone!" The fire around him spread widely to grimace as he had to leave the room and soon left the conservatory to leave the scene, unaware that someone else was inside still.

* * *

The fire around the samurai was spreading quite rapidly as she ran through the sun room to head for the basement to use the window she used to climb in. But she stopped as the fire caught up to her and blocked her escape to feel her heart racing to find an alternative route now. To make her feel better, she quickly twisted the gemstone on her bracelet to alert her friends that she was in trouble. She glanced around to see the second floor of the old building hadn't caught a blaze to quickly rush over to the raised garden bed to launch herself higher to grip onto the metal floor and soon the railing to pull herself up and over to the floor and soon ran out of the room to find a new escape route. There had to be a way.

* * *

Quietness surrounded the Bounty's bridge as Jay was busy working on the ship's navigation system, hidden in one of the cabinets of the deck. His eyes were trained on the circuit board as he tinkered with it while rewiring some wires back into place. But he drew in a sigh of relief as he finally finished everything. "Now we can have better known locations than flying blind around here." he mused to himself. But something alerted in the bridge to alert the blue ninja to have him jump and smack back of his head inside the cabinet. "OW!" He grimaced to that as he pulled himself out to hold his head.

He could feel the small knot form on the back of his head to scoff and rubbed it away to feel the pain subside. But his eyes trained to the ship's computer to see the commotion but all he saw was a map of Ninjago City to see a picture of Nya appear with a dot on the screen. The auburn teen realized it was her location and he remembered it was a tracker she told him about incase she needed help or backup. His ears perked to the sounds of sirens to rush over to the window to see smoke rising in the descending sunlight sky to turn back to the computer to see where the samurai's location was to the smoke to have his hazel eyes widen. "Guys," he shouted as he rushed out of the bridge to find his teammates. "Nya's in trouble!"


	4. Trapped in the Blaze

**Hey everyone, happy Friday and I'm back on my regular scheduled updates. Sorry for last week, I just forgotten to upload the doc onto the site, so we're good now. Anyway, enjoy the new chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Trapped in the Blaze**

The heat of the fire increased in its temperature in the enclosed area. The flames spread far and wide in the abandoned conservatory, burning anything into its path. With this fire, the smoke it emitted became thick and hard to breathe. That's how Nya was experiencing as she ran from the fire to find an exit. The heat of the fire and thick smoke was scaring her to make her paranoid to find an exit.

The samurai ran down the long halls as the fire was spreading widely than what she was expecting. The smoke was clouding her vision as she ran, stinging her chocolate brown eyes to have tears escape. Not to mention she was having difficulty breathing as she coughed to the smoke entering her lungs. But it didn't make her stop running as she saw a window up ahead and knew it had to be a fire escape. But she stopped in her tracks as the ceiling collapsed in front of her to have the embers brush against her arms to feel the burns and quickly brushed them off to feel the pain relieved. She scowled as her exit was now blocked. "There has to be another way." she wondered quickly and turned to find the stairs to reach the next floor.

* * *

The Ultra Sonic Raider vehicle came to a quick halt to the sight of the burning building in front of it and four of the elemental ninjas climbed out while the other three climbed out of the other vehicle they took to reach their mission. Kai gazed around the burning wreckage to feel his heart racing as he scanned around the surrounding firefighters and engines as they were trying to stop the fire. But who he was looking for wasn't anywhere in sight. Jay had said that Nya was somewhere near the area and yet he couldn't see his sister. _Where is she?_ he wondered and gazed at the building. His heart stopped to think she was in there actually. _No. . . ._

Cole gazed away from the blaze to see how tense the fire ninja became to feel worried for him. What had him like this? "Hey, you all right?" he asked him.

"She's in there." Kai gasped quietly. "She's in there!" He was about to charge in to feel someone grip his arm to stop him. He glanced over his shoulder to see it was Lucas who stopped him. "Let me go! She's in there!" He struggled to get out of his grip.

The water ninja resisted against his struggling to give him a hard stare. "And if you go in, you can get hurt too." he stated, but kept his grip on him arm. "Look, best chance is that she found the fire exit and is getting away from here. We need you here to help put out the fire and not go on a suicidal mission."

The fire in the red ninja's eyes burned to the statement to growl. This made him more angered to the grey ninja. "I don't care!" he growled through his teeth. "She is still in there and I know it. She's all I have left in my family and no one is going to stop me! Not even you!" He lashed his foot out to kick the burnet in the stomach to hear him gasp as his grip was released and quickly turned to head for the burning building. And all he done was ignore his friend's protesting and calling out to him as he barged through the burning door to enter the burning inferno.

* * *

The heat of the blaze grew hotter to where ever the samurai ran toward. Amazed her still how fast this fire spread than a usual building fire. But the more the girl ran to find an exit, the more paranoid she became to this. There wasn't an exit she could find and felt like hope was going to be lost for her. But she didn't want to give up; she couldn't at a time like this. But still, she felt lost and surrounded. She stopped running to panic and almost felt like cowering in fear.

"Nya!" a familiar voice cried out. The girl had to lift her head to the voice. "Nya!"

"Kai..." she gasped to feel her hope returning. He came for her. "Kai!" With renewed energy, she turned to run for her brother. "Kai, over here!"

The smoke got in her eyes as she ran with more embers brushing onto her arms to let the tears fall from the pain. Even into her lungs as she ran. But her heart was beating with joy. She stopped to look for her brother to shield her herself when any debris fell near her, but squinted through her teary eyes to see a figure running up the stairs across from her to feel her heart skip. "Kai!" she shouted for him to run for him, while dodging from any of debris.

"Nya!" the fire ninja shouted for his sister to see a figure running for him to rush over. He heard something creaking to glance up to see the ceiling above his sister was about to give way to feel the blood drain from his face to push himself more to race for his sister. "Ninjaa-Goo!" he shouted to spin in his fiery tornado to quicken his speed and encased his sister in the arts he trained himself under as the ceiling gave way finally. The two stopped spinning finally to stumble and fell to the floor. But they finally recovered to pull each other into a tight embrace.

"I'm glad you came for me," Nya cried, happily. "I thought I'd lost hope. But how did you get in here? The way you came in is probably gone by now."

The red ninja pulled himself away from his sister to look at her concern with his chocolate brown eyes. She was right on that. The entrance was probably blocked off by now and the fire department was still busy putting the fire out with them trapped inside. "We'll find a way." he stated. "When there's a will, there's always a way. Come on." He gently grabbed her hand to pull her to her feet and looked for a way.

The floor beneath their feet was groaning with their weight to alert them it was about to give way to quicken their pace to run down the long corridor. Kai felt the floor give way. And at a split second, he grabbed his sister to push her to safe end of the hall and jumped after her to land roughly on the edge and pulled himself over. The embers from the burnt floor sprayed everywhere. Luckily for Kai, his gi only received minor burns as he shielded his sister. "We need to reach higher ground, the fire shouldn't have reached the roof by now." he said and led the way to a set of stairs that haven't been effect by the fire.

The siblings noticed the smoke was slowing being pulled into the center of the building to feel concerned. But they noticed there wasn't another set of stairs to lead to the roof but saw a corner greenhouse ahead of them to rush into the room and stopped to the large window in front of them. Nya felt worried now, even with the smoke being pulled into the center of the burning building. Something didn't feel right. "We have to jump," Kai announced to use the handle of his katana to shatter the weakened glass. The samurai turned to look at him crazily on the idea. "It's the only way out and I'll use Spinjitzu to keep us safe. Just trust me, Nya." He held his hand out for her to take.

Nya had to give him her worried look on this, but shakily nod to take his hand. Many scenarios ran in her mind on this, but she had confidence on him. But she stopped as there wasn't any smoke being pulled in to panic. "Kai. . ." she said to see a stream of fire heading for them.

* * *

A ball of fire erupted from the building have the Ninja and fire department shielding themselves from the heat. But the elemental ninjas felt their blood turning to ice to the combustion. Inside were two people they know and they had no idea if they were still inside or far from where the combustion happened? "Kai! Nya!" they all shouted. To this, Lucas and Lloyd quickly rushed to burning building to raise their arms up.

Their eyes changed from their original colors to milky white as they were using their water powers to bring in storm clouds around the building. Rain began to cascade from the clouds they formed to help extinguish the fire and even keep the smoke from spreading into the city. But as this was helpful, everyone was still worried for the fire ninja and samurai.

* * *

A lot of things ran through Nya's mind. First she was with her brother in the corner greenhouse, the next she was now falling with her brother beside her. Both were stunned to move after they were pushed out powerfully. But she knew they were now falling from a five story fall. But the girl felt her back landing and breaking through the awnings that stood out from the windows with her brother. And before she could react, like her brother, she felt her back land into something rough and blacked out.


	5. Reborn

**Hey everyone, happy Friday and time for a new update. I hope the suspense from the last chapter was exciting so lets see what happens now. Plus I also have a soundtrack for this to make this amazing to hear if you wish to. The link is watch?v=eLvrYNmsG1E and when you see the mark, *, enjoy. I enjoyed doing this chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Reborn**

Pain radiated all over his body, but it was mostly around his right femur. A teen in a red gi stirred to groan painfully to tiredly pry an eye open to feel his head pounding. The smell of smoke wafted into his nose to remember he was in a burning building and the smoke had clung to his clothing and mask to carefully remove it to breathe in stale air from the building he fell from. But it felt better to not breathe in smoke.

His chocolate eyes gazed to the sky to see rain clouds surrounding the building with rain smothering out the fire and smoke. He smiled softly as the fire was gone, but he didn't feel strong enough to move just yet. He just needed a few minutes. But then again, how long had he blacked out after what happened inside? And why does his right leg feel worse than his entire body? _Please don't be broken or shattered?_ he begged to tiredly feel around his femur for any fractures. But to him from his touch, it felt tender to him.

A few minutes have passed for the red ninja to feel his strength regained to carefully sit himself up from the ground as he didn't want to put any weight on his legs just yet. He carefully scanned around to see where he was to figure he was in an alley to sigh to himself and figured he had to wait for anyone to come find him because of his leg. But as he scanned around, he noticed from the corner of his eye to see his sister lying next to him to smile softly as she made it out with him. "Nya, we're alive." he sighed happily. "I'm just glad you're safe." He waited for a response, but he heard nothing to turn to her to look at her as she stared at the sky blankly. His eyes widen to quickly put two fingers on her neck for a pulse. "Nya!?"

 ***** Tears began to prick as he couldn't feel much of a pulse to stutter. "NO. . .nononono!" he cried. "Nya! Nya!" Nothing came from the girl to have him worried to look around for anyone coming, but no one was coming. "Help! Help!" He quickly scrambled to his feet to take his first step with his right leg to scream out in pain, but ignored it to hobble off to find help. "Help!" He left, leaving his sister alone in the alley. His cries of pain creasing as he hobbled away.

Quietness filled around in the alley with bits of ashes falling like snow. But in the quietness, a sandy furred cat appeared to seat itself on a trash bin to stare at the body of the samurai to look at the cloudy sky. _Rawn. . . Rawn. . . Rawn. . ._ The Mau waited and soon other cats begun to gather around the limp body from anywhere they could enter from. Cats, large and small, fluffy kind, non-furred, domestic housecat or stray. All stared at the body and turned to the Mau as it hopped off the bin to sit near Nya's feet. It stared at the other cats and they stared at it and surrounded the body of the girl. It stared back up into the sky to see the clouds move away to reveal a full moon to purr softly from its throat and started heading for the samurai.

It walked up slowly onto her legs and across her body to sit onto her abdomen with its tail wrapped around its paws to stare into the girl's lifeless chocolate brown eyes. The cloud of cats stared patiently and anxiously at the body to mew softly in rhythm as they waited. As cats, they knew what has to happen. And it comes up to the sandy furred cat to make these choices. The Mau waited until the moonlight reflected onto the girl's face to rest its forepaws onto her chest to lean its face close to hers to stare into the eyes. Nya's blankness stare made no contact to the Mau on her chest and couldn't be aware of the cat's surrounding her. The Mau purred softly to move its face closer to hers to then slowly exhale a ghostly vapor from its mouth until it entered the girl's body and suddenly the pupils became oval shaped as a cat's.

Silence clung around the body until the eyes suddenly blink to reveal normal chocolate colored eyes. Nya slowly sat up to feel her heart racing to choke on a breath of air to breathe to give out a high pitched cough to finally breathe again. Her breaths soon became quick and shallow to feel her heart beating without any relaxing, no matter how much she tried. All she remembered was falling and seeing darkness for a quick minute. But nothing else became vague to her.

Her ears perked to the sound of fluttering to turn her head to the sky to see a flock of pigeons flying by to feel her eyes enhanced to the birds to see it closely. She shrieked a little to cover her face as it felt close to her face, but peeked an eye to see the birds weren't around her. She felt her heart pounding hard to this odd experience to shakily pull herself to her feet and started to wander away from her spot and into the city.

* * *

But after she left, multiple sets of feet appeared to her spot to look around for the girl. But all they saw was nothing in front of them. Kai became worried now as he leaned himself onto Zane and Laurie for support on his leg to scan around for his sister, but saw no one. "No! She was just here!" he exclaimed to push himself away from the wind and ice ninja to hobble around and leaned on a trash bin to support himself. "She couldn't walk off like that. I felt no pulse and now she's gone. My only sister even!"

"Well we're sorry to say Kai, but she's not here." Cole stated and grabbed his arm to throw it over his shoulder. "But for you, you need to see a doctor about that leg of yours. We can worry about Nya after we take care of you."

The fire ninja growled to free his arm from the earth ninja's neck and in an effort to push him away. "No, I am not going to a doctor right now." he snarled. "I need to find my sister right now. She couldn't have gotten too far away from here." He began to walk away from the group hard as he could. But with his leg, it caused him to trip and land roughly on the ground. "No..." He felt his arms being gently grabbed as he was being helped up by Lucas and Jay to try get out of their grasps as they kept a tight grip on him. "Listen to me, we need to-"

"No, you listen to us!" Lucas barked him. "We know you worry for Nya, but best case is that she is alive and is heading back home. But for now, we need to get you to a doctor about your leg. You can't get far without proper treatment." He smirked a little as he couldn't kick him like last time. "But listen to us, we'll find Nya, half of us will get you to a doctor, the other half will find her. Sound fair?"

Kai had to weigh his options for a second, but he didn't like the idea of it. His sister could be anywhere right now, but with his leg being possibly broken, he had to nod slightly. But he still wouldn't like it if he can't be in the search and rescue party. _Please be safe, Nya._ he said to himself. _You're all I have left in this world._

* * *

Shaky steps walked down the quiet streets of Ninjago City as well did a shaky girl as she took these steps. Her eyes gave out blankness stares as she walked in the middle of the street without a car driving toward her. Then again, it was late as she had no idea how long she'd been absentmindly walking in Ninjago City so no car or any vehicle would drive in front of her. All the samurai could do was kept walking and walking.

Nya finally stopped to feel her senses acting up to turn her head and look up on a building to see an anchored ship on top. Her eyes kept staring at the wooden ship to walk into the alley next to the building to see the fire escape. But she stopped to see a sandy furred cat sitting on a trash bin to mew softly and clean its paw. Nya had to stare at the feline to turn away from it to feel her eyes enhance on the rooftop. And unknown to herself, she had hunched her legs to suddenly and gracefully jump and leap onto the railings to climb up to the roof. Almost. . .like a cat would.

Nya's mind slowly returned to her control to stare at a face in the reflection of a window. She could see the face covered in ash and soot with raven hair in a mess and clothes all ruined and burnt in some spots. But she soon realized it was her reflection to quickly throw her fist into the glass to shatter it and climbed into the bedroom. Glass littered around her feet, but her flat slippers weren't on any pieces to cut her feet. But all she could do now was gazed around the dark room to feel her eyes enlighten in the dark.

But she heard someone groan to turn to the source. "Wh-Who's there?" a tired voice yawned to turn on the bedside lamp. Nya had to wince to the bright light to turn away to feel her eyes return slowly to normal to hiss softly. "Nya!?" Laurie gasped quietly to herself to quickly push her blankets off to rush over to the samurai but carefully walked around the glass on the floor to pull her out of it. "You don't know who happy everyone will be to see you now because we thought you were gone and we searched everywhere for you. Kai is going to be grateful you came home." Nya could only stare at her blankly, unresponsive. Laurie saw this and thought of a quick idea to wake her up. "Let me run you a shower real quick." and left for their bathroom.

Nya slowly sat down on her bed to try and comprehend what was happening to her as she couldn't remember on what just happened. She last remembered being with her brother and then darkness and nothing else. She felt lost and she hated that feeling. The sound of rushing water brought her out of her trance to see Laurie rushing back and gently grabbed her hands. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up." the wind ninja insisted and gently lead her to the bathroom. The red head gently removed her hands to test the water's temperature, but the spray of the warm water splashed against her hand and gently onto Nya's face.

The samurai snarled and hissed to the liquid splashing onto her to quickly rush out of the room. Laurie quickly rushed out to see her leave to rub her eyes quickly to what just happened to lean against the door. What was that? "I...I must be dreaming." she said to herself. "I must be dreaming..." She went to back to her bed to thrown the blankets over to try and fall back asleep, hoping everything was a dream.


	6. Renew

**Hey everyone, happy Friday and time for a new update. Last week was something exciting and suspenseful to. . . what happened with Nya. But let's see what is new with her.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Renew **

Morning sunlight poured onto the face of a sleeping girl to tiredly stir in her slumber and open her eyes. She had to wince to the bright light as she was staring at it directly to groan and turn away from it to yawn to try and wake up more. Even a small purr escaped from her throat as she slowly woke up to greet the morning. Her eyes finally adjusted to the bright light to see that she was outside on the Bounty to raise a brow to wonder how she gotten to the Bounty when she remembered being out in a walk to the city . . . and something else. But what?

But that pulled her aside to realize she was on the roof of the bridge while on a layer of pillows to squeak in surprise and felt herself roll off. But she quickly responded to land softly on her feet. Her heart raced a bit to look back at the roof to ponder. "How did I get up and sleep without falling off?" she wondered to herself.

Her ears pricked to the muffled sound of movement to turn her head to see who was coming. But no one came after a couple minutes to make her confused as she thought they were just coming up. Had she ever been able to hear them from a far? The girl had to shrug as that didn't seem to matter at the moment and waited to see who was coming. And who she saw, smiles formed on everyone's face to leave her a bit worried as if she done something wrong or what.

"Nya," Jay chirped to rush ahead from the group to pull the samurai into a tight embrace. "You don't know how worried I was about you yesterday. I thought you were lost or something happened and I wouldn't be to find you. Oh Kai is going to be happy to see that you're all right now."

Nya stood rigid and surprise to this sudden embrace to slowly wrap her arms around him to return the hug. She had no idea what the blue ninja was talking about to comply with this and pulled away a bit to look into his hazel eyes. "Jay, what are you talking about?" she asked and turned to see what he meant about her brother to realize he wasn't present. "And Kai? Where's Kai?!"

Jay had to look at her worriedly and turned to the others to see them shrug. He had to wonder if she remembered going out on a walk and the fire last night. "Uh. . . Do you remember going out on a walk after that incident with the _cat_?" he asked to see her nodding. "Okay, do you remember about a fire and with Kai looking for you?" She had to nod on that and the lightning ninja could see the worried look in her eyes. "As for Kai. . ." He stuttered on how to explain this to her now. Nya watched his stuttering to feel her eyes become wide in fear about her older brother.

* * *

Nya felt her anxiety quickening as she followed her friends down the halls of the hospital to feel worried on her brother. To her, she felt thankful to know he was in a hospital and not somewhere else to have her worried. Like a morgue. She quickly shook that thought out of her head to see Jay slowing down his pace at a room. And before he knocked on the door, he turned to her. "You ready to meet big brother?" he said softly to try and comfort her. And the girl, not liking his tone at that for the moment, nodded. Jay turned back and knocked softly and pushed the door open.

The samurai followed after the blue ninja while the others stayed outside to feel her heart racing. The room smelled sterile to her nose for being sensitive than she thought it was before. Almost close to it on perfume. But in front of her was a curtain separating them from the bed and utility side of the room they were in. And she knew on the other side of the curtain was her brother that she needed to see if he was all right or what. Inhaling a deep breath, she slowly pulled the curtain aside to meet with a familiar face. "Kai," she breathed, happily.

The fire ninja's eyes went wide with hope and joy as he stared at the happy face of his little sister to sigh happily. "Nya," he gasped to have a large smile form.

The girl stared at her brother to gaze around on what he was in the hospital for. But the only thing she can detect was the large plaster cast adorning his right leg; from ankle to his mid-thigh. IV tubes attached themselves to his arms and wires from the heart monitor disappeared under his red tee shirt to sigh a little to know he was all right. But her eyes also caught the sight of an oxygen tank and respirator mask to raise a brow. Shrugging, she carefully walked over to her brother to gently wrap her arms around him and she felt her brother hug her back. "What's hurts then?" she wondered.

Kai gazed into her brown eyes to give her a small smile as he pulled himself to sit up more on his bed. "Nothing really," he replied. "Other than my leg, fractured at the mid-thigh. And I saw your eyes trained on my tank. It's in case of breathing issues from the fire I was in, but I'll be fine. I've dealt with smoke before back at Four Weapons." He saw her childish smile on his stubbornness to laugh a little with her. But his smile left to stare at her worriedly. "But what happened to you last night? You were lying still, looking like you were dead. And when I brought everyone back to you, you were gone. I was so worried for you and wanted to find you, but yet they wouldn't let me."

"Hey, it was so you wouldn't break that leg of yours more." Jay stated to stand next to his friend. "Plus Nya found her way back home last night, according to Laurie. Saying she broke the window of their room open and suddenly ran out of the room. So we found her this morning on the deck." Nya had to look at Jay confused, she didn't remember anything about breaking the window and running out of the room. Jay had to shrug on it. "But hey, you don't need to worry about it now. Nya is back and you'll be back on your feet in a couple to a few weeks." He smiled while patting Kai's cast to make the red ninja wince and growl to the blue ninja. The auburn realized what was doing to give him a sheepish smile while scratching the back of his head. "Hehe. . . Sorry."

Nya watched her brother's face slowly relax after the small dose of pain and maybe adrenaline he just received to smile to him softly. But what did he mean by looking like she was dead though? It worried her for a bit. "So. . .what happened exactly to think I was dead?" she pried. "I'm alive after all here."

The Ninja of Fire had to sigh and reflect on the events last night. "Where do I begin?"

* * *

Small trails of smoke arise from the rubble of an abandon burnt building. Most of the structure from the inside was gone and only the brick outer walls remained tall with ash and soot covering the walls. And even the burnt support structure that were wood remained up with flecks of ember burning on the wood to keep the fires burning. But with not much of anything to catch on to, it remained in the spots it can catch fire to. All seemed quiet and the city won't be able to do anything this property until the fire was completely cleared. But yet, there was something still alive in the rubble.

In the lower levels of the ruined building, something stirred within the rubble piles. A single green sprout grew from the pile and soon a large green pod grew underneath the pile with vines following out. The pod stirred from the inside until it finally split and bloomed a large flower. And on top of the large flower laid a girl with bright red scarlet hair and even . . . green skin.

The girl stirred on the flower to tiredly open her eyes to reveal bright green orbs to groan and move her hair out of her face. But her eyes went wide to the sight of a green arm to realize it was hers to carefully sit up as she felt sore to move. She felt scared to the sight of her arms and legs to see leaf and vine patterns trace along her hands, arms, and legs. And most of her clothes, except for her red flannel shirt, were ruined from the fire to have a bunch of leafs cover the upper half of her chest and below her waist. And when finding a broken mirror on the floor near her, she felt afraid to see her face was the same with the vines and leaf pattern tracing along her neck and to her cheeks. She felt new, but yet alive as well. "What have I become?" she gasped quietly.

A sudden rush of pain ran through her heart to cry out to hold her chest tightly. She could hear something cry in her ears to see that there was nothing around her. But her eyes finally caught sight of a plant pinned by a support beam with a charred piece of wood piercing through it. _Is it calling out for me?_ she wondered to carefully crawl off her flower bed and over to it. But she stopped to realize it was the Venomous Poison Barb her old partner and had to panic. With it killed, it wouldn't be used for anything. But yet, to her, she couldn't let it die. _It's calling for me._ She realized it now to carefully remove the burnt stake out of the bulb root and carefully cradled it in her arms. The poisonous plant didn't even react to kill her.

She smiled to this softly to gaze up at the ceiling to see the sky through the burnt ruins of the conservatory. She had to wonder what happen after the fight she done with her old partner to become this now. But she became angry at the thought of her partner was still around, maybe even with the toxin he created to kill people behind her back. But to what she felt from the poisonous barb, she could understand plant's feelings now. Something felt new to her, but she couldn't decipher yet. "It'll be all right," she said to the bulb to stroke it softly. The plant reacted to seal its wound and wrapped a vine around her arm to move onto her shoulder; almost like a pet snake would do. She smiled to it softly to realize it. "It's going to be all right now."


	7. Odd Behavior

**Hey everyone, sorry about last night on not updating. I forgot to mention that I was going to be out of town this week and I'm in Florida currently, but I do want to make it up for not giving the head up. Here's the update and I hope you enjoy. Again sorry. :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Odd Behavior**

Confusion swam through her as she leaned against the staircase on the Bounty's deck. After her visit with her brother at the hospital, Nya couldn't keep her mind off on what he told her about. Saying that she wasn't...alive and then left. Yet she is alive and couldn't remember anything about the night. How all of this that has happened made her puzzled to configure it herself. Not even her friends could help her solve this. She needed something to help her remember. Maybe Sensei Wu still had some of the tea he used on Lucas to help him remember who he truly was.

She shook the thought away as he probably didn't have any around and doubted that it may help her remember anything. She sighed as she was now stuck with slight amnesia.

Her eyes darted away from her feet to pull her away from her thoughts to watch her friends train in sparring matches to feel something faint spread in her body. She watched as Cole and Jay fought against each other hard to try and pin each other on the mat. It was exciting for her to join in, almost to play as well. Cole quickly ducked from Jay's swing to quickly grab his arm and threw the blue ninja over his shoulder to hear him land roughly on the mat. The lightning ninja struggled to free his arm from the earth ninja's grip as it was above his head and couldn't move much to scoff as it was useless to escape. "Dang it," Jay groaned.

"Looks like we got a winner," Lucas chimed and used one of his sia's as a ringer and rang the small bell that hung on the deck's wall.

Nya perked her ears to the noise rather quick and turned back to the two. Jay finally felt his arm being freed from Cole and accepted his offering hand to pull himself to his feet. "Man, I was so close to finally beat you," the auburn whined. "Couldn't let me have the win on this. Could you?"

"Sorry Jay," Cole smirked. "Got to be quicker and stronger to get me unguarded." He peeked an eye to see him pout a bit with his tongue stuck out at him to shrug. Oh how he enjoyed messing with Jay and the others like this. "So who's next for a match? Don't be shy now."

At that moment, Nya quickly jumped to her feet without realizing to rush over to the mat. The others had to look at her confused for a moment. "How about a lesson from you?" she suggested. Cole could only blink. "What? I may not be a ninja, but I feel like I could have another lesson taught from a ninja. What do you say, Rock-head?"

Cole looked at her baffled to reply and turned to the others to see them shrug. This was the first time Nya had ever wanted to challenge anyone in a spar, let alone have a lesson taught as well. She mostly done it herself alone. "Uh... I guess I can teach you some moves that a samurai can't do well with," he stuttered. Nya smiled to this and stood in front of Cole to begin the lesson as Jay moved away. "So... I guess first rule is to never take your eyes off your enemy."

Nya listened to the black ninja's lesson and carefully followed suit to his movements, but her ears perked to the sound of a ball bouncing on the floor to turn her eyes away for a moment to see it was coming from Lloyd. The small green ninja threw the rubber ball at the wall to have it bounce back into his hand to throw it again to increase his endurance and agility. The raven haired girl watched the ball to feel the familiar urge to lunge at it and play with it, but remained in place. Cole watched the samurai becoming distracted with Lloyd to sigh a bit. "Rule one, never take your eyes off the enemy." He waited for her to respond and threw his fist toward her.

Her senses instantly kicked in to quickly turn her head to see the raven haired teen's fist heading for her. She quickly caught it to twist his wrist to hear him wince. But she then flipped her body to wrap her legs around his neck and shoulders and twisted her body again to flip the Ninja of Earth off his feet and landed back on her feet to leave him dazed. "Oh my gawd!" Laurie screamed in surprise. Jay, however, burst out in laughs to what happened to his elemental brethren. "Cole, you all right?"

The earth ninja slowly sat up, dazed still, and looked around to comprehend on what just happened. "Uh... Y-Yea... I just slipped..." he lied.

Jay finally collected himself, but occasionally let a small laugh escape. "Really, looked like a TKO to me," he teased to grab Lucas' sai to ring the bell. All Cole could do was glare at him for that. But he shrugged. "But that was so cool, Nya! How did you do that!?"

Nya gazed down at Cole in surprise and confusion to what she had done to be taken aback to it. That was not like her at all to do. She may be flexible, but having the strength to take Cole down like that, surprised her. She turned her gaze back to her friends to shake her head in confusion and quickly turned on her heels and disappeared into the lower levels of the ship to her and Laurie's room to shut the door behind and locked it.

* * *

Darkness surrounded the girl as the night rolled in. She sighed to herself to turn away from the ceiling she had been staring at to see the time on the clock to sigh. It was well after midnight. And yet she couldn't sleep, not even after what she done with Cole earlier that day. She felt frightened after it to lock herself in her room all day to comprehend on everything, but no results came to her. How she was able to do it was beyond her and didn't want to rethink of it. She sighed to herself and flipped herself over in her bed to throw a pillow over her head.

But before she could fall asleep, her ears perked to the sound of rustling outside to groan and sat up to march over to the recently repaired window to open it and peered out. Her eyes gazed around to what was the ruckus to see six people in a group roaming the alley behind Dareth's. She could hearing talking nonsense to make her roll her eyes and watched as one threw a glass bottle at the Bounty to laugh at it. To that, she growled. "Hey, this ship is private property!" she yelled at them. "Plus some people are trying to sleep from your crap!"

The gang member below her only smirked to grab another glass bottle to laugh. "Sucks to be you then!" he yelled back and threw the bottle at the ship's hull to laugh with his friends.

Nya only huffed to their antics and wished the guys to be up soon to deal with them. Just normal street thugs afraid of the Ninja hopefully. But yet, she didn't feel like she wanted to wake the guys up. But take care of it herself. She gazed at the gang with a harden gaze, but her eyes caught sight of a familiar sandy furred cat on the fire escape as it mewed at her. She felt faint memories enter her mind at the sight of the cat, but stepped back to get a small running start and gracefully ran on her hands and feet to leap out of the window and twisted her body to land softly behind the gang. She smirked as she startled them. "Did I surprise you boys?" she purred to herself.

The gang were slightly taken aback to her, but one of them smirked and started to walk over to her to lean against the brick wall with a smile. "What are you then?" he wondered. "A bad girl or something?"

Nya kept her smirk in place to laugh to herself a bit. "Actually, I'm not and I'm already taken." She quickly placed her feet on his chest to push him away harshly as she flipped back to her feet and he landed back to his friends. "Anyone else?" She found a piece of rope on the ground to whip out and have it cracked near their feet. This only startled the gang to quickly turn and run from the alley.

The samurai watched the gang run away scared to laugh to herself and gaze upward to see the sandy furred cat was now gone. But still, she gazed at herself to what she was capable at without knowing and felt like it was natural of her now. She wasn't definitely a bad girl or anything for a tomboy, but something new.

She was a new girl.


	8. A New Girl

**Chapter 8: A New Girl**

The single light bulb flickered to life as Nya opened her wardrobe to gaze through the articles of clothing she had. But her eyes were gazed upon a white box set on the floor with cheeky smile. She felt her body playfully sway to pick up the box and turned on the balls of her feet to set the box on her bed and removed the lid. Within the layer of tissue paper was a black leather jacket that her mother once gave her as a birthday gift, but never wore it. But now, this felt like a chance to wear it.

Still adorning the cheeky smile, she quickly threw on a red blouse and black pants and shin length leather boots and her leather jacket. She looked over her shoulder to see if she disturbed Laurie from her slumber, but smirked as the wind ninja remained asleep. Being quiet and stealth or her advantage. Like the last time, she gracefully leaped out of the window to land softly on her feet and walked over to a storage room in the back of Dareth's place to reveal her stored motorcycle. She felt thankful for Dareth to let her have the storage room in the back, but now it was time for her to have fun. "Time to accessorize," she smiled and climbed onto her motorcycle and kick started the bike to drive off.

The streets of Ninjago City were fairly deserted but yet few cars were still present as she drove down while accelerating her speed. But everything started to become a blur as she weaved her way through the tight packed cars in Downtown Ninjago City in the highest speeds. She could hear cars blaring their horns toward her reckless speed, but it didn't bother her. She was enjoying the thrill ride, enjoying the dangers. A whole new feeling to have. Who was she now?

After weaving her way through the tight traffic of the city, she suddenly came to a stop in front of a jewelry store as the street was now deserted. But in the display window was a rare and elegant necklace that had teardrop shaped diamond encrusted pieces, almost like claws. She had to gaze at the necklace to feel this feeling to have it, probably because it sparkled and shined to have her mesmerized to the necklace. Very quick to grab her attention. She could feel her eyes become enlarged and attached to it to rest her hand on the glass display window. But her eyes lifted themselves as she noticed someone was inside, but saw it was a thief to smile.

Time for more fun.

* * *

A stocky man gazed around the closed jewelry store with a gun in his hand while his partner done the same. Thankful they shut down the alarms to not alert any police or ninjas for that matter, but they had this heist in the bag. With a strong grip, he used the stock of his weapon to shatter the glass case to begin looting. But unaware from the second floor, another individual had snuck in and grabbed a small black masquerade mask from a broken case on the second floor. The thief and his partner continued to loot while Nya stared down at the two to smirk as she hugged her body over the railing on the second floor, like a fly on the wall with her back pressed against it. But she sighed to them as she would when being the samurai.

"Amateurs," she spoke up to make the two men jump and turned toward her with their guns raised to her. "Being loud and destructive on property without the hint of being quiet. But smart enough though to sabotage the security system. What a purrfect idea. . ." she said while rolling her tongue on her R's. She saw the two huff toward her to smirk. "So this can go either two ways, drop whatever you're doing and leave. Or let's dance."

Her ears perked to the sound of a gun being cocked to quickly twist her body away as they fired toward her. But to her, her body was quick and nimble to run on the railing and hid behind the support pillars of the foyer of the store. The thieves below her felt surprised and confused to her speed and agility as she moved swiftly. Like if she was a cat or. The masked girl saw her chance to drop to the first floor to startle them.

The stocky male aimed his gun toward her, but Nya quickly wrapped her leg around his outstretched arm and used the leverage to swing her other leg out to make contact to his head. This caused the man to lose his balance and lost the gun in his hand while Nya landed on the floor in a crouch and remained that way. The partner of the stocky male quickly turned on his heels to take aim on her, but Nya quickly planted her hands on the floor to latch her legs out while twisting her body to land low kicks to his chest and legs. The downed thief watched this happen and saw his weapon close to him and started to reach for it.

The samurai continued to twist her body to land blows on the now unarmed partner. And in a final blow, she quickly jumped to her feet to leap onto the man to be on his shoulders and wrapped her legs around him. She quickly threw her elbow to his head to stun him and leaned her body forward with him to roll on the floor and used her legs to throw him across the store. Her ears perked to the sound of a gun to quickly snap her head to the regained thief to quickly hide behind the support beams as he fired toward her and quickly rushed over to the next while performing backflips to confuse the gunner's aim.

Her heart was racing to this mission, but she was enjoying the action. She waited for the gun to end its firing and be reloaded. But it quickly came for her chance to jump out of her cover and rushed over to him. She quickly saw him swing his arm out to strike at her, but she quickly slipped between his legs to stand behind him. In surprise, he quickly turned, but she caught his wrist to twist it and threw her heel to his chest to push him back. His back made contact to one of the support beams and slumped into unconsciousness.

Nya smirked to her victory as both thieves were down for the count as Jay would tease about and turned on her heels to start leaving. But before she done that, she couldn't help notice all of the jewelry that was still left in the broken cases. This feeling she had was very tempting to have in her possession. She couldn't resist now. Her mind felt cloudy now to this and grabbed one of the empty sacks the thieves had head up to the second floor. And in the end, she placed back her masquerade mask back in the case it came from.


	9. Puzzled Cats

**Chapter 9: Puzzled Cats**

Sunlight broke through the closed curtains of the bedroom. Darkness consumed the bedroom in its soft embrace, like a soft blanket. All was quiet in the small shared bedroom, no one to be disturbed within. But yet there was only one individual inside still asleep. And to her, she was enjoying the needed sleep. But it didn't help her as the single beam of sunlight was directly on her face to make her groan and turn over in her slumber. Instead, she finally sat up tiredly in her bed to stifle a yawn and stretch herself out.

All seemed quiet for the samurai as she scanned around for Laurie, but she couldn't find the orange ninja around. She even couldn't hear any commotion happening on the upper deck with the guys. She had to shrug to it. _Probably down at Dareth's to train._ she wondered at turned to the clock to see the clock. But all she done was blink as it was almost noon. To that, she quickly scrambled out of her bed to throw the curtains open and rushed into the bathroom to run a shower.

And after the quick shower and fresh clothes on, Nya quickly rushed to her bedside table to find her bracelet, but couldn't find it anywhere. She looked under her bed and in her wardrobe, but couldn't find the piece of jewelry. But her eyes finally caught trace of a red gem underneath the covers of her bed to smile softly to quickly rush to it and moved the covers off. But her smile vanished to have her eyes enlarged to what she saw. Her jaw just dropped.

Laid all over her bed was nothing but jewelry she had never seen in her life. And she knew it wasn't even hers. Rings, bracelets, and necklaces, even a tiara sprawled all over her bed to make her panic and looked over her shoulder in case someone was to enter in, but no one came. She felt relieved but still, this was jewelry that wasn't hers and had to do something about it before Laurie, Jay, or one of the other ninjas, or even Sensei Wu enter in on her. Then she wouldn't know how to explain this one then.

Without wasting a breath, the samurai quickly raced out of the bedroom to grab a paper bag to begin filling it with the stolen jewelry. Her heart was racing as she was afraid one of her friends would enter in to quickly toss everything in the bag. But she stopped at the sight of a ring encrusted with sapphires to slip it onto her finger to stare at it in awe. _I wonder if Jay will like to see me with this._ she wondered. _It has our favorite color._ She quickly shook her head on the thought to take the ring off and toss it on the bag to then hear her bracelet blaring a bit and turned the gemstone to see a news update appear showing her an image of a jewelry store robbery.

She had to look at the bag and wondered if that's where the stolen jewelry came from.

* * *

Hazel eyes scanned every nook and cranny as he stood in the center of the robbed jewelry store to gaze up at the railed upper floors in the center to raise a brow. All he saw were holes in the marble columns as if someone was shooting for someone on the railings. Something didn't seem to make sense to him or his friends as they stood next to him. Why had the police called for their help? "So. . . What are we here for exactly?" he finally asked as the police and forensic team surveyed the store. He felt lost to be here and not fight any Serpentine crimes.

Dark blue eyes turned to him from the panel in his left arm as he was typing something into to close the panel. "Well from what the chief has told was that the robbers were ambushed by a single woman," Zane explained.

"Only by her?" Cole acquired with a bushy brow raised. But he just shrugged. "Well a woman can't say no to jewelry then to rob this place." He felt a sharp smack on the back of his head to wince and hold the back of his head as he turned to Laurie for she had smacked him with her weapon. "Ow! What did I say?" The red head just huffed and turned her back on him.

A small snicker escaped from the blue and green ninja on the black ninja's words to make Lucas rolled his eyes to the two and walked up to the white ninja as Cole and Laurie were arguing behind him. "So anything else did they say in the report about this . . . cat burglar?" he wondered.

"You know, that was the thing the intended robbers mentioned to the police." Zane said to turn to the others. "They said that she scaled along the railings, walls, and moved swiftly as a cat. Her speed and agility was too quick for them."

With that announced, they were left confused. A woman moving like a cat to rob the store and fight the robbers. For what, competition? "So we were called to investigate for a cat burglar?" Lloyd wondered after gazing away from a broken case. A small smile formed underneath his mask. "That actually sounds pretty cool. I wonder if she can fight against a ninja like you guys. Or what if she can turn into a big cat like a werewolf almost."

"Lloyd, this is serious right now," Laurie stated, but sighed as his smile remained. "Cat burglars aren't cool, this is serious." She turned to the nindroid. "Have we found any clues of her identity or where she came from? And does the police want us to catch her?"

"If the police called us, of course they want us to catch her," the blue ninja whined to turn on his heels to head for the door. The others followed behind him. "It's that obvious. I'd rather fight Serpentine or go against one of Garmadon's attack with the Mega-Weapon of his. Not catch a... thief?" He had paused to what stood in the middle of the foyer of the store.

All he could do was blink, along with the others, as they stared at a paper bag with elegant handwriting on the side. _Sorry._ The blue ninja remained still to this enigma to look over his shoulder if any of the police notice the bag as Lucas carefully walked to the bag to draw out a sai to open the bag. All of the Ninja blinked as it was the stolen jewelry from the store. The water ninja looked over the bag to see a box from a bakery behind it to use his weapon to open the lid to blink. "Cupcakes," Lucas said, puzzled with a small smile.

Jay raised his scarred brow to look away and think.

* * *

Silence surrounded the samurai as she stared at the large computer in the Destiny Bounty's bridge to tap her chin in wonder. After returning the stolen jewelry back at the store, Nya felt puzzled on where that jewelry had come from and had no memory of it. Had she stolen it? Or was she been accused? Either way, it confused her. She wanted answers of something, but she didn't know where to start. Her fingers tapped on the keys to ponder, but she felt her mind take control as they began to type on the keyboard. _Cat Burglar._

The results she received astounded her to blink as she skimmed through them. Apparently Ninjago has had many cat burglars encounters to make her lose count on the many articles and links she searched up. But something caught her attention to have her raise a brow to the articles she read about cat burglars saying people or stealing from banks or stores, _Cat woman._ She had to wonder and typed in the word to receive new results to search through each link.

All she could was be amazed to what she read. Ancient tales of a woman as a cat goddess with cat-like abilities ruling in the Sea of Sands in Ninjago. In war against the Serpentine tribes in the past. Even the images she received puzzled her as they showed images of ancient Ninjago, noble women, princesses, female warriors. Even hieroglyphics in Serpentine language showing images of cats with snakes. But what surprised her was images of a familiar sandy colored fur coat with black specks running along its back. The same kind of cat she had seen before many times.

 _Rawn!_

Speaking of which, the girl quickly turned on the tip of her toes to stare at the sandy furred cat that sat on the railing outside of the bridge to look at the images of the same cat to see a match form in her head. In hesitation, she quickly ran out to grab the cat as it greeted her while licking its paw. And around its neck, she noticed a collar and tag on it. "Alright you," she muttered to it as she looked for the tags address. "Who do you belong to?"

* * *

 _Knock knock knock_

The door opened to have Nya greeted by a girl in which she looked like she was in her teen years, long black hair draping past her shoulder with green-grey eyes glistening in the sun. Nya tried to smile, but in a rush with everything happening around her while carrying a cat, it couldn't be formed. "Are you Dawn Mori!?" she asked hesitantly and held up the cat. "And is this your cat?"

The girl stared at the cat to smile past it to make eye contact with Nya to smile at her. "Oh Blossom," she said. "You brought home a friend." Nya raised a brow confused to her reaction and answer.

A friend?


	10. Origins

**Chapter 10: Origins**

Quiet mews filled the large den to have Nya glance left and right from where she sat. Cats of short or long fur, old or young of age, all prowled in the den to be around the samurai. Many begged for the girl to pet them, but Nya simply shooed them off. The girl wished she could move away, but she was pinned to the couch as a cat laid in her lap. How could Dawn live with this many cats was beyond her? But also why did Dawn keep looking at her like if she was expecting her to come?

The raven haired girl in the yellow blouse sat across from her with the sandy furred cat, Blossom, on the arm rest of her chair. The small smile of hers made Nya a bit nervous to be in the large house in the suburbs of Ninjago City. It didn't help her as they looked at her amused as well. It really didn't help her as a lot of things were happening around her with this certain cat that has been following her around for the past few days. Why?

"Take no mind to them," the girl finally spoke to end the silence. "They really like new company that come here. Little attention seekers they are." She chuckled in the end to make Nya laugh sheepishly a bit. The cats around her shifted a bit as few finally left, even the one on her lap. The only cat remained was Blossom as she purred to Dawn's hand stroking her head. "Blossom here is an Oroborus Mau," Dawn continued. "A cat said to be sacred in ancient Ninjago times and an enemy to the Serpentine."

The samurai glanced at the Mau with an acknowledge look to nod. "Okay..." she said, puzzled. "But... what does she have to do with anything really?"

Dawn smiled. "In the ancient times, the People of Oroborus once lived in the Sea of Sands to honor and worship the Mau's for protection and strength. And in return, they would possess them with a...certain reward. Not only that, their gods were in wars against the Serpentine gods, tiresome wars against the Serpentine and Oroborus people until many years later they were sealed away in their tombs." Nya had to nod and rethink of the time when Lloyd found the Hypnobrai, Fangprye, and Pythor's tombs to unleash all of the Serpentine. "Blossom, however, isn't the typical cat for one to have around. For she knew of your fate."

Nya had to snap her head back to her to have her brown eyes widen a bit. "M-My fate?" she asked.

The raven haired girl finally stood from her chair to walk over to a bookcase and pulled out a thick book and walked back to Nya to take a seat next to her while Blossom remained in her spot on the arm chair. The samurai took a long stare at the thick book to raise a brow at the cover and opened the book to stare at the pages more. Each page held pictures of ancient ruins like she would see on the Lost City of Oroborus along with descriptions of each structure. It even held pictures of statues of cats, large and small kind. Each picture and description made her puzzled, but was fascinated with everything. She had to turn to Dawn to see her small smile. "You did this entire book?" she wondered.

"My mother is an archeologist and has taken me on a few expeditions to the other ruins in the Sea of Sands." Dawn replied with a small nod. "What fascinated me about this was the certain reward I haven't mentioned yet when it comes to the cats, even from Blossom." She looked towards the cat with Nya to see its amused face. "The People of Oroborus were gifted with a special ability that would make them unlike any other. But it only affected the female as the cat gods were actually goddesses." She turned the page to show a painted image of a female body goddess with a cat's head. And in her arms was an Oroborus Mau.

Nya had to try and catch her breath as it hitched to the sight of the cat like the one from across of her. This cat was everywhere she was. "So... What does this have to do with me then being here?" she asked, not in a demanding tone to know the answers.

Dawn took the book from them to set it on the coffee table and turned to her to look her deep in the eyes. "You may have never noticed," she said. "But you're a Catwoman."

Thin brows became furrowed to the name to stifle a laugh. "I'm sorry, but I'm a what?"

"A Catwoman, you were given such a gift that enables you to become unlike any person around you. You have abilities of like a cat, and among other things. This is the reward you were given from Blossom."

Another stifle laugh escaped from the samurai to get up from her seat to look at Dawn in the eyes. "I don't think there's anything like that at all," she said. "I've seen skeletons come to life, fought against Serpentine and pirates and even certain samurais that looked like stone. But in my head, I doubt there's anything of a Catwoman or I have cat-like abilities." and turned on her heels to head for the door.

Not facade in anyway or feel struck, Dawn simply reached behind her to open a small box to reveal a mesh ball and tossed it to the girl as she walked away. Nya felt it land her shoulder to grab the ball and looked at it. But a strong smell emitted from the ball to feel her mind become foggy to the sweet aroma to quickly nuzzle her nose against it and rubbed it against her cheek to play with it. Dawn only smiled as she walked to her and gently took the toy from her. "Catnip," she inquired. "A favorited herb only affects onto cats and Catwoman alike." Nya felt her heart racing now to feel like she has to believe this now. She just acted like a cat with a toy. "Come with me," and lead the way.

The distrusted girl followed after her in the large house until they entered to what looked like a small library. The two climbed up the small winding staircase to the second floor to walk down the metal catwalk until they reached a small case that housed cat statues and a mask that looked like a cat's face. "Catwoman were strong women for when it comes to their time of needs to use their abilities in their own ways. Each generation, a new Catwoman would appear in Ninjago. Many of which can either make them a hero or a villain. Even for you now." The samurai looked at the case to shakily nod. "You speed and agility have increased, your strength is much stronger than it was. Your eyes can advance as if you were seeing up close. And your ears can depict from far locations as a bat would."

Puzzled, the girl looked at her hands to take a shaky breath to wonder how she knew all of this from the Mau in the other room. She had to wonder how she obtained these abilities then. "How does this affect me then when I don't remember anything?" she demanded.

"You don't remember what happened on the night of the fire then, don't you?" Dawn asked. Nya's eyes widen to the mention of her with the fire at the conservatory and the Mau that lead her to that. "You died." Her brown eyes widen to take a shaky breath. "Blossom knew of your fate, the fire and fall that took your life away, but she revived you to be a Catwoman."

Her heart was racing to take more shaky breathes to lean on the railing to try and catch her breath. But in her head, she could see images flash in her mind of the fire incident, cats surrounding her with Blossom on her chest, and the jewelry robbing that happened last night with her fighting the other two robbers. Everything was becoming too fast to her to turn back to Dawn as she laid a hand on her chest to be gently pushed off the railing that opened up to let her fall. But in her response, she quickly turned her body to gently land of her fingers and feet in a crouch. This made her worried and scared.

"Do not be afraid, sister." Dawn called from above with a file folder in her hand. "For there were others before you." and tossed the file to let the pictures and files fall and surround Nya. The samurai gazed at each picture to see pictures of women from olden times of Ninjago to ones that were almost twenty years ago. Newspaper articles describing of cat burglars to rescuers. All were almost the same, along with the one Oroborus Mau in the center of the pile. Her heart kept racing to the images and didn't hear Dawn approach her to be startled at her touch on the shoulder. She looked down at the cat mask in her hand. "Accept the mask, sister. For you were given this gift and destined to wear it for the one that had killed you."

Her hand felt stuck to move but softly took the thick velvet felt mask to gaze into the eyes to feel her eyes become watery, but dared to not shed any tears. Seeing she had actually died and revived by Blossom and other cats was awful news to her, but to bear this new life. "So I'm no longer Nya," she softly choked.

"Oh but you are still," Dawn softly chastised. "But the old Nya is gone, and the new one is still you." The girl turned back to the mask to feel unsure of herself.

* * *

The cool night sky sent small shivers down her tanned skin as she sat on the ledge of Dareth's roof to see the large skyscrapers of Ninjago City around her. And in her hand was the velvet felt mask Dawn had given her to sigh softly. The entire time and she never could figure it out was the fact that she had actually died. From what Kai had told her before, the ability to take down Cole swiftly in training, and even the bed full of stolen jewelry, she was a Catwoman now. A person with cat-like abilities to make her different from her brother and friends. And was even killed to become such now. All was just too much for her to let it comprehend into her at once. She had to accept it though.

A small mew didn't startle the girl as she heard the Mau approach her to avert her chocolate brown eyes to the cat as it sat next to her. She softly sighed again to gently scratch her neck and turned to the city skyline. "Someone out there murdered me, Blossom." she breathed quietly. "And I'm going to find out who."

* * *

Darkness surrounded the meta-human girl as she walked in the quietness below the city. Her footfalls echoed after each step from the moisture on the stone floor. The foul smell of the sewer lingered in the air, but it couldn't bother her as the sweet scent of her pheromones concealed the smell from her. It felt safe for her to be below the city. Away from civilization for she didn't know how people would see her as of today. Green skinned with bright red hair.

Ivy finally felt the space around her slowly become large to realize she was now walking into a large clearing to finally stop. She held out her right hand high to close her eyes to feel a small sensational feeling leave her palm to see light appear through her eyelids to finally open them to see small plants of translucent green and blue hue brighten the dark room. She smiled to this to turn to the venomous bulb plant that rested on her right shoulder. "I think this will do fine my darling." she said softly and walked to the center of the clearing. "In the legends, it took the First Spinjitzu Master a miracle to create Ninjago," She conjured a vine to sprout from the stone floor to reveal the earth beneath it. "Let's see how I can favor as well with miracles." Her right hand glowed softly to produce seeds and dropped them into the hole of dirt.

The ground softly shook to have Ivy spring to her feet to maintain her balance but watched as vines grew from the ground. But they suddenly grew large and thick and started to form around in the large clearing. Ivy smiled to herself the plants around her were growing and growing until everything had formed into a fortress. A towering plant wall with blossoms of different variety of flowers everywhere with vines hanging from the ceiling to make appear as a jungle underneath Ninjago City. The girl kept her smile plastered and turned to her bulb friend to stroke it gently. "So my darling, what shall we do first?"


	11. Catwoman

**Chapter 11: Catwoman**

The dark sky loomed over Ninjago City with the crescent moon casted high above. All was quiet within the city, mainly the northern part of the city. Downtown Ninjago City was bustling with people seeking for a night out. But it didn't seem all too quiet for one individual. For she had a mission, to seek for the one who had murdered her to become a new person. And she knew where to start.

Nya gazed at the half cat mask, with its ear protruding from the velvet case and lower mouth piece removed, in her hands to smile softly as she slipped it over her face to have it feel like a masquerade mask. It felt like it was made for her. The girl stared at the mirror of her suit she had made for herself for being Catwoman, compromised of a light black leather unitard to allow mobility with boots that reached up to her knees, a black utility belt, and gloves that climbed to her elbows with retractable claws. Thanks to Dawn's help creating the suit, she was Catwoman now and was ready to find out who had killed her to be this. Or take a stroll to see what museums had jewels on display. Either way, the samurai was ready to head out.

The girl stepped into cool night of the city while closing her bedroom window softly to not disturb Laurie as she slept and used her cat-like abilities to jump to a higher building to gaze around her surroundings. All seemed quiet for her, which she felt humble for to begin her investigation to have her head turned towards the place where she died at. "Okay, Nya..." she said to herself. "Let's see what we can find that the cops couldn't." She drew in a deep breath with her arms spread as she fell forward.

The air brushed past her face as she done this, but quickly drew out the whip attached to her belt to quickly lash it out and attach to the pipes of a water tower and pulled to launch herself to the building's side. Thankful her claws helped become attached to the wall and gracefully help climb up the ledge and began sprinting across the rooftops. The girl jumped over the air ducts that stood in her path, leaped across the rooftops, and even moved on her hands and legs to move as a cat. All of this amazed the girl as she ran, she didn't even realize she had run to her destination rather quickly than she thought.

Nya stopped on a rooftop next to the burnt conservatory to have her eyes enhanced on the remains to see if anyone was around and quickly jumped down to land softly from the high story building without breaking any bones in her legs. Land gracefully like a cat would. She had to purr lightly in her throat for that.

The smoldering smell of ash and smoke still lingered in the air days after the fire. The girl sighed softly to herself as she was familiar with the smell from years in the blacksmith shop her brother and parents lived in. It brought nostalgia to her. In ways, she missed Four Weapons, managing the shop while her brother worked on making weapons. But she still like being the samurai while her brother was a ninja, but she was now Catwoman.

The samurai finally shook her thoughts away to begin her investigation without any distractions. But yet, she didn't know where to start. In her mind, she began to reinvision the building on how it was before the fire and darted her eyes to the alley from where she followed Blossom to. She shrugged as it was a start and carefully began to walk on the blackened wooden floors, ensuring they wouldn't collapse to let her fall into the basement. To point out a visualation, she retraced her footsteps from where the stairs were that lead from the basement to the skylight room. She began to feel that it was starting to become pointless as everything was ruined as she walked to revision everything in her mind, exactly where everything was. But she finally stopped as she came to where the office was. Everything began to come back to her on the incident.

Her brown eyes glanced around the large empty area to see where the desk and filing cabinets were. But her eyes focused to where two doors stood to another room that had two people bickering with a board tacking on people that had to be killed off. Even if it was her brother and friends. She quickly glanced to the area to search around in the ashes and finally felt something hard to quickly pull the gun she had seen being pointed at someone, but to only scoff as it was damage and most likely the evidence was destroyed. She sighed, but her eyes glanced to the hole in the floor to carefully crept to it and peer over to gasp quietly to what she saw.

She only blinked to what she saw to pinch herself to ensure she wasn't imagining to it. But she did wince to her claws on her skin as it was true. A large pink flower blooming in the basement of the conservatory. She felt baffled to how such a thing could grow in size. Or even survive from the fire. Something didn't feel right to the girl. She couldn't put her finger on it.

Her ears perked to the sound of approaching footsteps to feel her heart beat rapidly to quickly turn away and jumped high up onto a building roof, but still peered over the edge to see who was coming. A man was approaching to the ashen remains of the conservatory to have Nya suspicious on why he was there at this hour in the night. But the thing she kept getting distracted from was his bright green hair to have her lean forward more to enhance her eyes to view closely on him. Her eyes widen as he looked familiar to her as he was the one in the conservatory. _Could this be the one that killed me?_ she wondered. _But yet, why come back here? Nothing survived._

Nya kept studying the man as he was searching around the rubble, but only heard him scream in frustration to have her become curious on him. The green haired man threw fallen bricks into the rubble around to vent his anger and threw a brick high to almost hit Nya on the roof ledge. The girl knew he had some answers she needed. But she had to wait for him to move and corner him. The man finally stopped to scoff away into an alley. Nya found the moment to quietly follow after across the rooftops.

Silence surrounded the green haired man as he walked down the narrow alley to huff to himself as everything he had was ruined and gone. Unaware of the girl in black quietly following him. His footsteps echoed along the dirt path to kick dusts clouds onto his shoes as he walked to try and clear his head, figuring now on what to do for his goal. But he quickly stopped in his tracks to the sound of soft footsteps behind him to quickly turn on his heels to see nothing behind him. He shrugged his shoulders as he probably thought it was his imagination to turn back, but to quickly stop as a girl in black with a cat mask stood in front of him.

"Hello, big boy," Nya greeted him to roughly shove him against the wall. The man shook his head to wake himself on what was happening to push himself back up and quickly reached into his coat to pull out a gun. The samurai saw this to quickly grab her whip to crack it at the gun to wretch it from his hand and ducked his punch to plant her hands to the ground and swung her legs to strike his chest and his legs to cause him to fall to the ground. In the end, the girl sat on the man's chest to draw her right arm back to extend her claws. "I'm actually glad you came, otherwise I wouldn't cross paths with you."

The man underneath her felt petrified to her to see her claws to feel his mouth become dry to talk. Nya had to laugh to herself quietly to use her free hand to quickly reach into his mouth to pull out his tongue to make him squawk as he tried to talk. "What's the matter?" she teased. "Cat got your tongue?" She lets his tongue go free. "That fire over there, there was a little girl who got trapped in the blaze. She and her brother got out safely, but the girl died. And I've been sent to find out who started the fire. What do you know, I find you."

The man was shaking in fear to this. How could this person dressed as a cat know of anything of the fire? But it wasn't him who started it. His partner was the one who had the gun aimed at him and when she fired it at someone who was spying them, that's when the fire started. "I'm not the one who started the fire." he exclaimed. "It was my partner that fired that gun to cause the fire. I had nothing to do with it."

"And yet you wanted to kill politicians and even the Ninja besides the orange and green ninja." she retorted to make his eyes turn wide on his plans. "Then where is your partner?"

"She's dead." he smirked a little. "She and I wrestled for the gun and pushed her to where she fell and was never seen again. Most likely gone like the girl that you're avenging." Nya snarled at him to this to release her hold on him, but quickly slashed her claws across his cheek to hear him cry out loudly. After that, she got off of him to walk away.

Oak winced to the scratch across his right cheek to place his hand on his face to whimper to the tenderness of his marks. Luckily for him, faint trails of blood only appeared on his palm. He watched Nya walk away as he pulled himself to his feet to snort. "Crazy women these days." he grumbled. "They just want to kill you and claw you for the actions you've done." He scoffed at her once again and turned the other way.

Unknown the green haired man, pink mist blew from the grates of a sewer after he walked past it and slowly crept over to him. The man stopped in his tracks as he felt something brush across his skin and soon into his nose to feel his olfactory senses become warm. It smelled sweet, with lilacs and roses. But soon his heart was racing to feel his blood become warm to feel his body lose control. _"Oak. . ."_ a quiet voice spoke softly. Nya stopped in her tracks to feel her ears perk to the sound of a voice to smell something plain to peer over her shoulder to see the green haired man standing still. _"Follow my voice. . . Come to me. . . I missed you. . ."_

Nya, hearing the voice as well, watched the man skeptically to watch him move like he didn't have any control of his body as he removed the nearest sewer cover and descended below ground. The samurai quickly rushed over to the sewer entrance to crinkle her nose to the foul smell of the sewer, but watched him as he was now gone from her sights. Curiously, she jumped down to landed softly on the solid ground to be encased in darkness. But her eyes lit up to see everything around her, like her own biological night vision. And she clearly saw the man walk down the long corridor of the sewer to quietly follow after him.

Quietness surrounded the girl as she followed him, but to her surprise she noticed how the man just walked as if he knew where to go. The sewers were a large maze after all. As she walked behind, she noticed long, leafy vines climb along the walls to raise a brow. A large clearing was coming into view to quickly hide behind a tangle of vines that hung from the ceiling to gasp quietly to the large fortress of vines and plants to become quiet as the vines at the center were moving as the man remained still. From the vines, a woman with green skin and bright red hair walked out of the tangle of vines to smile softly as she walked in front of the man.

The man remained still, but shook his head as he felt control of his body, but became startled to the sight of the woman in front of him. His eyes became wide as he recognized her. "I-Ivy?" he baffled. "I-I thought you were dead."

"So did I," the meta-human said as she walked around him. "But my plants saved me." She stared at her hand to conjure a vine to wrap around her arm to sprout a hibiscus flower to make the man become nervous. "My blood has been replaced by chlorophyll. I can produce a pheromone to make any man fall under my control. I can even conjure any plants to my control." She smiled softly to the man to see him become tense still. "Don't worry, you're safe. And I need your help with something. For me?"

Nya, hearing all, became tense to sight of the girl to become curious on her. This was the one that started the fire, but she too was killed by the man in front of her. She wanted to avenge her death onto her, but yet something made her not want to do it. Something in her head kept telling her that she looked innocent to her. Maybe to her, they could be allies, but yet what were her plans to use Oak's help? Instead of attacking the meta-human, Nya turned on her heels to walk away from the leafy fortress, vowing she'll return the next night to confront the girl.


	12. Suspicious Advertisement

**Hey everyone, happy Friday and time for an update. Now before you read the update, I'd like to announce that I won't be updating next week as I'll be on vacation for the week and won't be able to update wile I'm away. So I'll see you all the week after I get back. Now enjoy the update.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Suspicious Advertisement**

The sound of hospital staff kept the girl awake as they were meandering back and forth in the wide lobby of the intensive care unit of the hospital. She smiled past the nurse's desk as she walked down the long hall with a paper bag in her arms as she was heading for her brother's room. And to accompany with her was Jay to be with her and visit Kai while he's recovering. She had to be grateful for him to be there for her and her brother.

The two saw the familiar room number ahead of them to approach the door and Jay quietly knocked to alert the fire ninja on the other side of their presence and entered. "Hey big bro," she greeted her older brother. "How you feeling this morning?"

The spiky haired burnet turned his eyes away from the television he had in his room to grin as he saw his sister and friend. The samurai noticed his hair was still wet, probably from a shower with the help of a nurse due to his leg injury to maintain balance. Along with a new red colored cast covering his right leg. She had to wonder how long he'll be held up in care with his leg. "Hey sis," the fire ninja smiled and pushed against his bed to adjust himself. "Nice of you to drop by. I was starting to feel bored and almost wanted to get out of bed to walk around."

"Yeeaahh but I'm sure the nurses wouldn't let you and make sure you don't leave your bed again," Jay mused with a smirk. "I've seen you walk with that leg before the cast before. You're about stubborn here as you are at home."

Kai had to give his elemental brethern a quick glare on the comment to snort. "Oh who asked you, motormouth?" He had to see his sister laugh quietly to it and noticed the large paper bag in her hand. "So what's in the bag, Nya? Something for me?"

The raven-haired girl nodded and placed the bag down the side table that could roll up to Kai's bedside. Boy was he in for some surprises. "I've brought you some. . .home remendies for you while you're pent up here for some time before going home. First, I brought you some better and comfortable clothes such as a couple of your tee shirts and sweatpants." She pulled out the folded red clothes and placed them on the counter for him to change into later. "Plus I brought you your manga book so you got something to keep yourself occupied than just T.V." And she reached in to toss him his favorite paperback book. She also reached in to pull out a tupperware container. "And I brought you a treat."

His chocolate brown eyes went wide to the sight of the container. He could feel his mouth become watery to what he knew it could be. "Is that some of Zane's leftovers?" he asked, hesistantly. Nya nodded and handed him the container along with plastic utensils for him. Without pausing for a minute, the red ninja removed the lid to start digging into the leftovers. But he had to stop for a couple of times to savor the flavors from the nindroid's cooking. "Mmm... Man I miss this a lot? Hospital food is so bland to me and just awful."

The lightning ninja and samurai had to laugh a bit to his enthusiam on food and took their seats near his bed. They both felt glad to make him feel better. "Well it's the least we can do since you're not at home." Jay teased while removing his blue jacket to be in his blue shirt. "In honesty, I miss you being the hot-head when it comes to training and video games. It's not the same without you." He felt a hard nudge in his rib to wince and glance at Nya who gave him a hard stare. "What? I'm being honest."

Nya had to laugh lightly to herself, but she could also feel her throat vibrate to quickly stop as if she was purring. She didn't want Jay to know of her being Catwoman or even about the jewerly store robbery from her. "I know," she replied. "I thought I'd mess with you too since you're doing it to him."

"Thank you Nya," Kai smirked and turned his eyes away to see the television to see the news update to sigh on the topic. It showed pictures of the jewelry store that was robbed with the caption underneath called _Cat Burgular at Large_. How he wished he could be back on the team to join them on the case. "You guys have any leads on this thief?" he wondered. "Or ever found out about him or her?"

Nya turned her eyes to the screen to feel guilt claw up in her stomach to sigh quietly to herself on it. How the damage was done from her against the two thieves that were originally robbing the store when she intervened. And even being the one who stole almost every item there was. "Nothing yet," Jay spoke to make Nya shake her head from her conscience. "We don't who this person is or how she moves. Almost quiet as us." That made the samurai tense a bit as it practically true. "But we'll capture this person once we get a plan going."

Kai turned his head to see his sister look a little tense to only shrug as it probably something on her mind. He felt like he didn't want to bother asking anyway. "Alright then," he sighed. "Hopefully when I get out of this cast, things will be back to normal. I grantee it."

Nya had to smile to his stubborness. "Seek the man of your dreams," a calm, seductive voice said. The girl had to turn her head to the voice as it sounded familiar to watch the television screen of an advertisement. It showed an image of a bottle with clear, pinkish liquid inside to make the girl realize it was a perfume ad to huff as she was allergic to perfume. No need for that stuff. The commerical ended, but Nya's eyes went wide as the woman speaking appeared to make her realize it was the meta-human she saw last night in the sewers. But in make-up to disguise her green skin from the public. " _Poison Ivy_ , make your man follow you wherever you go."

A small chuckle escaped from the fire ninja to make the samurai turn to him after she finally calmed down to not let him or Jay see her at that state. What was funny to him? "With an honest slogan like that, I'd follow Laurie everywhere with that stuff." Kai joked to the perfume. But knew that stuff couldn't be anywhere near his sister on her allergies.

"As long you don't mistaken it as men's cologne like that one before on me," Jay teased back at him. Oh how he could remember that day when trying to impress Nya, but her brother had to play a joke on him by wearing perfume. Not that great of an impression, or even being turned to a Serpentine as well. "But I know for sure not to get that for Nya, she'll kill me before I know it. Right Nya?"

Many puzzle pieces were building up in her mind to the ad to ponder. What was this Ivy up to after seeing her last night with the man she was hunting down? Partnership she remembered hearing and now this in one day. Something was up to make the samurai suspicious. She had to see her plans. The girl felt her shoulders being shook to snap back to reality to see Jay looking at her puzzled to hear his question being repeated. "Um. . . Right," she joked.

Tonight, she was going to pay Ivy a visit.


	13. Proposition

**Hey everyone, I am back from vacation! Man I had a great time, a little bit burnt but I had a blast. So now that I'm back to posting my story, let's continue on.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Proposition**

Darkness surrounded the girl in black as she entered the catacombs of the sewers in Ninjago City. Her brown eyes scanned around her surroundings and felt her eyes become enlarged of a cat's eyes in the darkness to see better. Everything around her had lit up to see what there was with her. But the foul stench of a sewer never entered her nose, but the sweet aroma of flowers surrounding her. She knew she was close to the meta-human known as Ivy.

Nya kept herself alerted in case there was other people in where she was at. But if it was her, Ivy and her partner, she'll feel fine to know it was just them. And this wasn't going to stop the girl to know what Ivy's plans were with a perfume and being a person who can control plants. Even when she found out she controlled her partner to be in her lair. Something was up to her and Nya had to find out.

The samurai followed along the trail of vines and other greenery that clung onto the brick walls to know she was on the right path to the lair. To her, it seemed that there was more plants than last night. The girl turned the corner to walk into the clearing to see the large plant-like fortress to quietly rush to the walls and jumped on the walls. Her nails dug into the chlorophyll wall to see water leak from her marks making contact. She reached the top of the wall to look around for a way into the fortress and saw what appeared to a window of the sorts to jump high to reach the windowsill and climbed over to be in a room. _"Okay. . ."_ she wondered. _"If I was a plant person making some perfume, where would I keep it all in production?"_ Her nose smelled something strong to alert her senses to turn her head to the door. _"Follow your nose then."_

The girl walked down the long corridors of the fortress with her nose as her guide to find wherever the ingredients for Ivy's perfume was. But in hopes for her, her allergies don't let her go into shock. Then Catwoman wouldn't be able to do anything. Nya stopped as her nose picked up something strong to turn to a wall to run her hand along it and knocked to hear it was hollow on the other side. _"Door hidden from the public,"_ she stammered. _"Must be under her control to hide it from anyone and I don't see a switch to unlock it. Time to improvise then."_ She extended her claws to quickly slash against the wall create an opening for her to squeeze in. And what she saw atonished her.

Tables ran in rows and along the walls. Chemistry sets with beakers and vials spread on the table with pink liquid running through the glass tubes. Nya smirked as she found the source of the perfume production and nothing was alerting her allergies yet even. She heard something groaning to turn and watched the hole she made close itself up and heal as if it wasn't scratched. "It's alive," she blinked as she walked around in the laboratory. "This fortress acts alive and she protects it. And I guess in return, it provides her with the stuff to make this." She walked to a table that didn't have anything on it, but the empty glasses of perfume vials to ponder as she glanced around. Nothing seemed wrong to the girl.

Her ears and other senses alert the girl in black to know someone was coming and glance around for any way to escape from. But her way out was the only way the person was coming in. She glanced up to see vines hanging above to smile at something to hide in and jumped to grab onto the vines to hang from and became quiet.

The wall split open to have Ivy enter in and closed behind her with the wave of her hand as she walk to the table right underneath Nya. The girl became quiet to the red haired woman below her to quietly climbed away from her but her body brushed against the vines make the meta-human perk her head. "You know, it's illegal for someone to break into my home without any permission whatsoever." the woman said to snap her fingers. The vines around Nya reacted and grabbed her legs. The vines then dropped her to make her yelp until she dangled behind Ivy. The meta-human turned around to face the girl who had her arms crossed as she was upside down.

"First question, how did you know I was here?" Nya asked.

The red head only glimmered at the girl who trespassed in her fortress. A plant around her wrist with a barbed stinger grew on her arm and moved as it was a snake when it faced Nya. The girl in black gulped a bit to the plant. "I can sense with the plants around here," Ivy responded as she walked around Nya. "We are all connected in one and I care for my babies. That's how I was able to tell you were up there." She stroked the leafy green plant that was on her wrist to hear it hiss in delight. "My question is who are you and how did you get in my home?"

Nya, unfazed with being dangled by the vines, only sighed as she was like this. Looks like she wasn't getting out alive on this. "My name isn't important right now," she replied. "I've been looking for someone who started the fire over at the conservatory. And from what I've been told, from the guy with green hair, it was you who started the fire."

Ivy stopped to glare at her to quickly punch her in the abdomen to hear her gasp. "How you know about the fire is none of your concern!" she growled. "What matter was that I was stuck and had a gun on my partner until someone spotted us to make me fire it and cause it. So why do you care?"

Pain raked in her stomach to try and surpress the pain to take a slow breath. So Oak was right about her being the one who caused the fire, but yet she didn't want her to know it was her that spied on them. "Because a little girl was in the fire, but she didn't make it out alive." she replied to catch her breath. "So I've been sent to avenge for the girl who lost her life in the blaze and here you are. I've found the one who caused the fire."

The meta-human turned her gaze to the girl to feel sympathy claw her throat. She didn't realize that someone was a child spying on her and Oak to make her cause the fire. And here she had the ability to control plants and be one with them. She sighed as she lets Nya go to walk to the tables to rest against it. "You don't know the entire story though," she sighed to see look puzzled. "Before I changed, I too was murdered during the fire by my old partner to become this. I never realize though that the person spying on us was a little girl. I just didn't know when I started it."

"So what are you doing exactly then?" Nya asked as she pulled herself up. "I found you with your old partner and said you wanted to propose a proposition to him. I just waited to be sure on something and decided to come by for a visit."

"I'm turning a new leaf as you can call it," Ivy replied to have her plant pet move around her shoulders. "I wanted to change the world, but I never realize Oak was a eco-terrorist to kill people with a toxin that we made. How was I suppose to know he wanted me to create something to kill people. Including the Ninja. So I'm wanted to change the ways of my action in the past and wanted to create something with my abilities."

"And this happens to be perfume?"

"Hypoallogenic and all natural herbal rememdies from my perfume," Ivy stated. "All natural without the need of chemicals to extract the natural oils from the plants. Even with those that have allergies with perfume will be able to use this." Nya felt intrigued to this. A perfume she could have and not go into shock. "This is what I want to do for the people of Ninjago. And with you here, I think we can work together."

Nya looked at her skeptically on the proposition she was offering to her. Ivy had too been killed off during the fire as her. Both were reborn with new abilities as well. Something felt off to her, but Ivy looked true to her word on turning a new leaf. But what about her partner? "And your old partner?" she wondered. "What about him?"

Ivy turned her bright green eyes to the samurai to walk over to another table to pull open a drawer to shuffle through it. "He too has turned over a new leaf as me." she explained. She found what she was looking for to pull it out and walked over to Nya. "And he's doing errands for me at the moment to help me find the right plants for my perfume. I'm so close to finding the perfect perfume for all to enjoy. If you want to see him, you'll find him here." and handed her the newspaper.

Nya glanced at the paper to ponder what it was about to see it was an advertisement article. And it was about an opera of ancient Ninjago at the Ninjago City Opera House. She had to wonder what it had there for Ivy to use for her perfume production. SHe nodded to her Ivy for this and stowed it into her belt. "Thanks for the info." she said and started walking away.

Ivy watched her walk away to flick her wrist to open the wall for her and turned around to look at her chemistry set. "What do they call you?" she wondered before Nya left. Nya stopped to glance over her shoulder. "What do they call you for dressing up as this?"

The samurai smirked. "Catwoman. I think we're going to be great partners then." and walked off. Ivy too smirked and continued with her work on her products.


	14. Playtime

**Chapter 14: Playtime**

Soft violins and orchestra music played and echoed in the large audiotrium of the Ninjago City Opera house. Bright, colorful costumes were adorned onto the dancers as they slowly swayed and moved along with the music conducted from the maestro as he instructed the music. The singer sang softly to tell the tale of ancient Ninjago as she danced along with her followers. Warm lights from the catwalks above the stage shined directly to the background set to represent daylight of the story with a monestary set in the back of the stage with an elder meditating inside; representing the First Spinjitzu Master. Everything was in perfect melody and tempo to have the audience intrigued.

In the box seats, closest to the stage, a man with green hair watched the show with admiration and anticipation to know about the history of ancient Ninjago. How he wished he could be in the time when the land use to be beautiful before everything began to change. Maybe with Ivy's ability, she could recreate that land from what it used to be. Maybe after she's finished with her perfume production she could do that. Oak leaned back into his seat to close his eyes to enjoy the music and opera singer's voice to imagine himself in the past to smile softly.

* * *

Outside of the audiotrium, a slender figure scaled along the ceiling rafters and climbed down on a support strut to land softly on the glass railing of an upper floor balcony. She had to smile softly to herself to how she gotten past security, via by the vents to enter in steathly. But her only problem was that the bright lights were revealing her out more from her black uniform and mask. But it wasn't going to stop her still to find her target. And she knew he was near. _What ever Ivy needs from here, you might have the answers I need to know, Oak._ she said to herself and started walking on the railing to find him.

Below from her, a security officer had to gaze upward as he heard something in the quiet lobby to sputter out of his seat to watch the figure walk on the high balcony without losing her balance. His jaw did drop to this astonishment to wonder how she gotten in without warning security. To that, he had to quickly reach for his radio as she walked away from his sight. "Call the cops," he exclaimed. He had to pause for a moment to rethink on that. "Actually make that the Ninja. They're not going to believe this."

* * *

Tension began to rise as the ochestrated music was beginning to become deep and low with the lights dimming to represent darkness. Red and orange lights began to flicker rapidly while the dancers frlocked away on the stage as the lights for fires blazing on the stage to have Oak lean forward onto his seat to know what was happening. The sounds of thunder booming with lightning bolts had the stage become more darker with the fire lights flicker to have the audience tensed to the opera. But the elder in the monestary remained on the set and calmly walked onto the stage to sing with wise words about the darkness descending to remain silent in the end. And with a wave of his staff, he slammed the end onto the stage and the darkness returned to daylight with the storms and fires gone to return to his spot on stage. And soon, everyone else in the opera returned on stage to continue the tale.

Oak had to smile softly to lean back into his seat as the tension of tale was amazing to him. How an elder in the past had such power to do so many things before, it must've felt powerful for him. He had to wonder if that's how Ivy felt when she first discovered her abilities. And how she could do many things that maybe the First Spinjitzu Master may have done. The green haired man had to wonder, but rather not think about it at the moment. Right now, he'd rather enjoy the opera until the end.

"I love this kind of this music," a feminine voice spoke quietly. Oak's head snapped to the voice to turn quickly to see the girl with the cat mask that attacked him the other night. What was she doing with him now? Nya turned her chocolate brown eyes to him to smile softly. "This kind of music can really calm a cat such as myself." She held up her hand to have her nails extended from her gloves. "Like my nails still? I just got them done as well."

Oak had to move his head away from her. "What are you doing here?" he demanded softly. "What do you want from me?"

Nya grabbed a hold of his dress coat to pull him closer to her. She had to give him a small glare. "Something about Ivy doesn't make sense to me for one," she stated to release her grip on him. "And having you as her ally, is another thing I'm not sure on. There's no way you can suddenly change over to the good side even when you were plotting to kill people, including my bro-I mean the Ninja as well. So what is it really she wants with you and this perfume."

Oak could feel his heart beating against his chest to feel his Adam's apple bobbing in his throat. And with her small glare, he felt his forehead become drenched with sweat. "L-Look, I know what I was doing in the past was wrong, but I've changed." he answered defensively. "And Ivy is innocent. All she done for me in the past was create what I wanted without her knowing. And yes I tried to cover my tracks, but with her ability she can make good changes. Thanks to her, she made me a different person."

Nya could only keep her glare glued onto him to retract her claws into her gloves to have Oak sigh in relief. "So what is it that you're doing here then?" she wondered to turn to opera. "Ivy said you're here for an errand and yet I doubt there's really anything here for her perfume production."

The green haired man had to smirk after he felt his heart rate slowly relaxing to avert his gaze back to the opera to smirk softly to what his deep green eyes laid on. He had to motion Nya to lean closer to him. "See that flower on that dancer's headdress?" he pointed out. Nya had to direct her eyes to what he was pointing at to see a bright golden lily flower on the center of a flower headdress. "That there is a rare river lily that only can be found within the Misty Forest, within near a large waterfall at a mountain base. Its scent is said to make one calm and rejuvinate your energy. At least that's what they say."

"So that's what Ivy wants, a simple flower." Nya observed. She turned to him. "Why couldn't she make that flower then if she has this ability? And how do you plan to obtain this flower then?"

"How should I know why she can't create that flower, it's Ivy for you." Oak exclaimed. An idea sprouted in his head to turn to the girl. "And maybe you can help me with obtaining it. Since you're quiet and stuff, maybe you can sneak that flower for me, it'll be worth our while."

Nya had to think about on it to smirk. If she does it, it might get her closer to Ivy's plans to know what her intentions are. "I think that can be-" She stopped as the door behind them was kicked down to jump from her seat to have her eyes widen to the sight of her friends, Cole and Zane, barging in with their weapons drawn. It came to her as they think she was the one who robbed the jewelry store when it was her, but she did return everything back. But she was still wanted from the law. The earth and ice ninja glared at her to reach out for her, but Nya turned on her heels to jump off the box seat to land softly on her hands and feet on the stage. This caused the dancers to stop and the audience startled.

All around Nya, four more people she recognized jumped onto the stage to surround her with Zane and Cole jumping off the box seat to join with the team. She felt her heart racing to have her friends around her, hoping they don't see through her mask to know it was her. For Nya, it was Jay she hoped that wouldn't notice her as she gazed into his hazel eyes in front her. She had to get away from them, but she also needed the lily for Oak. The stage lights around them grew dark with blue lights dancing across the stage to have Nya smirk as the lights were on a timer and saw a way to escape from her friends and obtain the lily. But that doesn't mean they'll try and arrest her. "Shall we begin then?" she said calmly.

Lucas had to look at her weirdly for what she said to shrug it away and gripped his sai's tightly and charged toward the unknown samurai to swing his twin weapons toward her. But Nya retaliated to arch her back from the weapon tips to plant her hands firmly on the floor and kicked her legs right at his arms and swung at his legs to trip him and stood back up. So after, the rest of the team started to attack her after what they witness on what she was capable of. But all Nya was doing was moving and swaying her body to avoid each of their weapons along from Lloyd's powers. Her eyes quickly glanced at the flower headdress to flip her way from the group to grab the lily flower that was attached to a pin and saw her friends racing toward her to do a side flip as Cole swung his scythe at her and eyed onto Oak to throw the flower pin. It sailed across the air like an arrow to stick into the wooden door frame of his box seat area. Oak took the chance to grab it and ran out.

Jay studied her movements as she avoid each of their attacks, including his as well. As he studied her, he had to wonder how she was able to dodge them so easily; almost as if she knew their attack patterns. It made him raise his scarred brow to this. His hazel eyes grew wide as he watched the masked girl grab Cole's wrist to twist her body and wrap her legs around his throat and twisted their body to have Cole land roughly on his back. _How did she have the strength to take down Cole just like that?_ he wondered.

The girl got into a crouching stance to softly smirk as she extended her claws over the Ninja of Earth's face to hear him gulp a little. Of course she didn't want to hurt her friend than what she already did. "Bye-bye!" she chimed to retract her claws and pounced onto the monestary set and climbed onto the background to head for the catwalks. Jay watched her escaped to quickly rush backstage to grabbed onto one of the many ropes that raise or lower the curtains and kicked the lever to felt his body lurch upward and released his grip to and on the catwalks.

His eyes gazed around the darkness of the catwalks above the stage to carefully grab the railing as he walked forward in search of the masked girl. It grew quiet for the blue ninja, but he knew she was there with him. He gripped his nunchucks tightly in one hand and started swinging them over his head as he felt alert suddenly. Unknown, above him, Nya watched the lightning ninja with an amused look to quietly land behind him without him knowing and quietly followed him. Jay had to stopped as the hair on the back of his neck suddenly stood up to feel chills run down his spine to look over his shoulder to come face to face of a girl with a cat mask. And all she done was make a kissing sound from her lips and kicked Jay down a small flight of stairs to another catwalk.

The Ninja of Lightning quickly recovered from her kick to roll back from her pounce and gotten to his feet. His weapon started swinging above his head, but Nya quickly cracked her whip at his wrist to have it wrapped around and pulled to disarm him. "Ah ah ah, those toys are dangerous after all." she teased to smirk at his glare.

Jay took a quick glance as his wrist was still wrapped from her whip to quickly grab a hold and wretch it free from her grip. He had to smirk to her light gasp. "I guess I can say the same for you then." he retorted. He only her smirk remain in place. "So what brings you all the way here and what are you then?"

"It's very rude to demand answers from a lady andI'd rather not say. I'm just an innocent girl who's looking for answers and this kitty wants to go home. So can you be a gentleman and move aside and give me back my stuff." She watched Jay remain still to sigh as it wasn't going to be easy now. "Fine, we can play a quick game. Fair warning, I don't play nice."

The two glared at each other to have Nya charge for him to quickly threw attacks of her own toward him, but he defend against them with his body to have her huff. Knowing Jay by heart, he was going to be a tough opponent to fight against. The auburn teen locked his arms with her to glance at the catwalk next to them to see his nunchucks were there to quickly push her back and jumped across the gap to grab onto the railing and pulled himself over to race for his weapon. Nya watched him head for his weapon to see an overhead light to retch the large wire free and swung across the catwalks to pin Jay to the floor to smirk at him. "Careful," Jay exclaimed to the exposed wire sparking near them. "With that much electricity from it, it'll fry us both."

"I always knew there was a spark between us." Nya chirped.

"In your dreams Kitty, I'm already taken."

"Does she know about us?"

"There's nothing between us."

Nya threw the wire aside to grip his face and removed his mask. "There is now." she smiled and pressed her lips against his. The raven haired girl kept her lips locked with his for a full minute to feel the bliss of what it was like when kissing him to finally pull herself away. She couldn't help but laugh to his blushing face. Jay finally broke through his trance to grab his nunchucks, but felt something being wrapped around his legs to see it was rope and felt his body being pushed to scream as he fell to dangle over the stage.

Nya jumped over the railing after obtaining her whips to use the wire she used to rapple down to look at Jay as he struggled and watched her friends surround her to slowly stepped back and looked over her shoulder to see an electrical box. She smirked as she looked at the wire with sparks emitting from the exposed ends. "Alright Ninja, time for a magic trick." she said to slam the end into the box. The lights flickered around them. "Now you see me," Everything turned to darkness. "Now you don't." With that, Nya took the chance to run away before they recovered and escaped into an alley and ran.


	15. Putting Two and Two Together

**Chapter 15: Putting Two and Two Together**

A sigh escaped from a green haired man as he held a hand-held mirror to reflect onto his face. Along his face he could detect the small scar like scratches from both Ivy and Catwoman who used their nails across his face. As if it was a target or scratching post for them. He couldn't help but trace a finger along one of the marks to wince as it felt tender still to him. The things he was doing before those scars happen. To that, he had to sigh again to set the mirror.

"Oh don't be such a wimp to those things," Ivy said as she walked into the main of her plant fortress where Oak was. Oak had to jump a bit to her arrival to huff toward her. "In fairness, you did deserve those from when you were doing things behind my back and attacked me."

All he did was still keep his eyes glued to the green skinned girl. He was still mad at her for she nailing digging into his face as such. "At least I wasn't one being held at gun point to scratch someone on this." he retorted to scoff while rolling his eyes. He looked at her glare to notice she wasn't glaring at him; more like mad about something. Even when she was now pacing. "And yet something tells me that you're not in the happiest mood right now. Something wrong."

Ivy stopped to hold out the rare lily flower that Oak obtained for her last night to throw it across the table to have in front of him. He looked at the lily to see what was wrong with it to inspect it carefully to blink as he realized the petals were fake and fabric and plant itself was plastic. "Of course the opera house would use fake flowers for show," grumbled Ivy as she walked out of the room. Oak quickly jumped from his seat to follow after her. "And since that flower is rare, they wouldn't find it."

"Still doesn't explain why I was used to fetch it for you if you can't grow it yourself." Oak exclaimed to rush ahead of her and stood in front of her. He blocked her way to hear her grumble. The poisonious bulb plant that was on her right arm grew to hiss at him. But he remained still. "So what's the point of the flower you wanted. If you want, I can go and get it for you like I did for that thing."

Ivy gently pulled back her plant friend to gently stroke the bulb plant. She smiled at it nuzzled on her arm. "No need for that." she said. "We can still make the stuff without it. I'm almost complete with it. And that matters to me. And I think our new friend will be helpful as well. I wonder where she's at though."

* * *

A sigh escaped from the raven haired girl as she stared at the spiderweb of pictures and theories she tacked onto a cork board in her wardrobe. Red string was all connected to each theory and they were all connected to Ivy in the center of the board. Her eyes kept darting back and forth to the picture of her partner, to the perfume bottles, the venomous bulb plant she has as a pet, and even to the rare lily flower she gotten for them last night. Puzzle pieces ran through her mind as she couldn't seem to put them together. Her theory of Ivy being up to no good was the main priority to her and she can't think straight with it. What was she up to?

There was a small knock on the door to have the samurai jump a little to the surprised knock in thw quietness of the Bounty. Who was knocking? "Nya, are you there?" a familiar voice asked.

Nya felt her heart slowly relax to the voice as she knew who it was now. It was Jay's. "Uh... Just a second." she called out. She looked down to feel her heart accelerate again as her Catwoman outfit was on the floor to quickly grab it with her mask and threw it in the wardrobe to hide from the blue ninja and closed it to also hide the cork board. Once stowed away, she turned on her heels to straighten herself a bit and walked over to her door. She was greeted by the lightning ninja's smile. She had to return one back to him. "What's up, Jay?" she asked.

"Mm... Nothing really, other than the sky." he chirped a little laugh with the oldest pun. Nya had to giggle a little to it. "Laurie is visiting, Cole is having lunch with his dad, Zane is doing errands, and Lucas and Lloyd are hanging out; probably a movie or something." He leaned his arms onto the doorframe to ponder on what to say. "Since Sensei Wu has given us the day off, I was curious to know if you wanted to do anything with me today. I heard there was a fair outside of the city today and wanted to know you wanted to tagged along. Would you like to be my date?"

Her smile remained on her face to the offer. A day at the fair sounded like would be fun. Even if it's with the blue ninja who can make any day laugh. "Sure, sounds like fun." she replied to grab her light fall jacket and threw it over her red blouse. "Let's get going before it gets busier." Jay had to smile as she accepted his offer to offer her his arm which she gladly took and lead the way.

* * *

Soft pop music could be heard all around the grounds outside of the city. Chirps of laughter from the patrons that attended to the day at the fair echoed all over the area. The smell of homemade fair food could have anyone come over to the many stands or tents that lined in rows; only to those that were hungry though. Carnival rides and even game stands were all around the fair grounds to have many people come in lines for the fun. Today was a good day at the fair.

Nya's eyes kept darting back and forth to see the many many stands and rides that surrounded her and Jay. A smile grew on her face to the sight of a ferris wheel as she loved them. She couldn't help but feel gitty as a child to the sights around her. She was practically dragging Jay everywhere they walked. She loved fairs, the last time she remembered going to one was when she was a child with her brother in their village.

She stopped to the sounds of glass jars clattering on the ground from an thrown object to turn her head to the sound to smile at a stand. It was the one with the stacked milk jugs and baseballs. Her smile grew wide to the stand to turn to Jay who had a smile challenging hers. "Betcha I be quicker than you to knock down those jugs." she challenged him.

"Bring it." he said to her and lead the way to the tent. Once he paid for their fare of the game, each were given three baseballs for the three stacks. "Ladies first." he offered. Nya had to give him a sarcastic smile and took the offer. She eyed onto the middle stack and drew her arm back to throw the ball at the jugs to knock them off from one throw. Jay stood a bit shocked to that throw; not realizing what her strength was like. "So I'm a little curious to ask, where were you last night?"

Nya had to look at him for a second and turned back to grab the second baseball and knocked down the second stack of jugs. "I was out." she replied. "Was visitng Kai so he wasn't bored that night, with him being cooped up for his cast. Just wonder how much longer till he can come home. Why?"

"Nothing really," the blue ninja said. "I was curious to know since we were out last night as well. We had to deal with the person who we think was the one who stole that jewelry the other night." He paused for a moment to think of a name for the one who he fought last night as Nya was about to throw the final ball. "What do you know about... Catwoman?"

This caused the girl to throw the ball out of her aim to hit the vendor. Nya felt her heart racing a bit to throw her hand over mouth to feel bad for that. That question did catch her off. "I'm so sorry." she apologized to the vendor. She felt relieved when he accepted her apology and was given back the baseball. "So what do I know? Nothing really? Why? Did you know if it was her who stole that jewelry."

"Well it was a clear picture from the description we were given the other day," Jay stated and watched her throw the last ball to knock down the last stack. The jugs were restacked and it was his turn. He eyed the first one to pitch the ball and knocked down the stack, but only a couple remained standing. He scoffed. "She was thin, wore a black unitard outfit with a black cat mask. Armed with only a whip and claws."

"Sounds like a Catwoman for sure, must've been complicated for you guys to catch her." she observed, even though she knew it was her.

"You don't know half of it." he smirked. He threw the second ball to knock down the entire second stack. "She evaded us a lot and even took down Cole to scare him a little. I even went one on one with her above the stage at the opera house and she even did something I was shocked with." Nya had to look at him, knowing what this was. "She kissed me."

"Really now?" she smirked. "Did you tell her you were already taken?"

"I did, she didn't listen still." He eyed the last stack to throw the last ball, but only one jug remained standing to sigh as she won. The vendor congradulated her and gave Nya a small stuffed bear. "But she escaped and that's the story of how she got away."

"Sounds like you got some trouble to catch her." Nya teased. She took his hand and lead the way to see more around the grounds. "And I think I got competition to keep you." She looked up to see the ferris wheel towering over them to smile widely. "Can we do the ferris wheel? They're my favorite."

A smile grew on the Ninja of Lightning's face to nod. "Sure, they're my favorite too." The two walked over to the small line to each feel excited as they got closer to the ride. Once they finally reach the end of the line, and into a cart, the two felt themselves moving to enjoy the ride and view. They enjoyed the relaxation and each other's company to feel the ride stopped aburptly to feel their cart rock, but only shrugged as they were on the top. "What a great view." said Jay to have Nya closer to him.

She had to take a deep breath to lean her head onto his shoulder to enjoy the view. It felt peaceful to the samurai. The sun was warm on her face and the gentle breeze didn't cause her to shiver to the autumn weather. "Mm... I can see why you love this." she murmurred. "Being in the air, almost flying off the ground. It must feel great."

"If I still had my golden nunchucks or Wisp alone, I'd take you out for a ride." he said. "But you got your mech suit still, I bet it gives you the freedom of flight."

"True." They enjoyed each other's company on the ride, but stopped to notice something felt odd. They were remained on the top and weren't moving. "Uh... Shouldn't we be moving?"

They suddenly heard a loud bang and felt the ferris wheel rock and sway. Nya couldn't help but yelp a little while Jay threw his arms around her to protect her. The ride slowly stopped its rocking to look over the edge to watch the people below the ride gather around the electrical box of the ride as the operator was trying to fix the ride. But a large spark of electricity sprouted out to have the operator retreat a little, causing the ride to rock again. Jay saw what he had to do. "Nya, stay right there, I got to stop this before people get hurt." he said to squirm free from the cart to jump off and spun in his spinjitzu tornado to land safely and rushed to the box. He looked at the wires and turning gears to ponder on how to stop it.

The wheel gave out a violent rock to have the samurai's heart racing to this. But her ears perked to the sound of a child screaming to look over the front of her seat to see a little kid on the ferris wheel a few carts below her. To make her gasp was that the kid was hanging on the railing after he somehow slipped out of his cart. The caused her to panic if he slipped and got hurt, or worse.

Nya looked around her surroundings to climb out of her seat and grabbed the rides sides to slide down carefully. She felt her eyes enhanced on her surroundings as she felt her cat abilities take hold to carefully scale through the jungle of iron. And once she got closer to the kid, she could see his grip was loosing to rush much quicker to him. She finally reached the kid and saw his grip was gone to reach out and caught him and pulled him back up and into her arms.

Jay, below her, grabbed a metal bar to jam it into the gears until they finally stopped. He heard a loud applause to smile to himself as he saved people, but noticed they weren't looking at him. They were looking upward to have him turn his head in that direction to blink as he saw Nya standing in a cart with a boy in her arms. He had to wonder what happened to have her there than the top cart, but he smiled to her heroism. Nya couldn't help smile at the blue ninja and watched as the fire department now arrived to begin to let everyone down.

* * *

Night has fallen within the city. All was quiet and peaceful without the hint cars driving in the streets. Jay snorted himself awake to tiredly yawn as he figured he must've passed out when watching a movie with Nya in the Bounty. The ship's living room was dark except from the only light coming from the television to have him squint to the bright light and grabbed the remote to turn it off. He yawned tiredly, but turned his head to the sound of silent snores to smile softly as Nya was resting comfortly against him. He tried waking her softly and she remained asleep to have him smile softly. "Come on," he whispered and stood up to carefully lift her up in his arms. "Let's get you to bed."

The lightning ninja softly padded through the quiet ship as he knew everyone else would be asleep and quietly pushed open the door. It squeaked silently to have him worried a bit it might wake Laurie up. But the orange ninja only stirred in her sleep in the room to have Jay sigh softly and walked over to Nya's bed and softly laid her down on the blankets and turned to head for the door.

"Ah..." he yelped quietly to what he stepped on to look down and picked something up. He looked at the small sharp nail to have him raise a brow as it looked familiar to him somehow to quietly peer under the bed to see something dazzling in the moonlight to pull it out to blink as it was an expensive looking necklace. He pondered if it was Nya's that she obtained a long time ago as he never seen this kind of necklace before to shrug and walked over to her wardrobe as he figured her jewelry box was there. As he opened the door, he heard something falling out to step back and only quietly gasp to what fell out.

He gazed at the black cat mask and uniform to turn his head over to the samurai incase she woke up. But she didn't stir to turn back to the outfit that laid on the floor and looked at the jewelry in his hand to put the pieces together. Nya was Catwoman and she was one who stole that jewelry from the store. He could feel his hand shaking to taking the information all in to feel his heart torn apart. The girl he was in love with, betrayed him and was taking a life of crime. And he didn't know if he had to let the team know, but he didn't want her to get away with anything.

He turned to Nya one last time and walked out, feeling betrayed.

* * *

"I've done it. . ." Ivy gasped. "I've finally created it and it will make us happy together." The green skinned woman gazed to the green vial in her hands to have a smirk form on her lips. The time it took her to create this vial, finally ready for her use. She gazed at the newspaper next to her to have her smirk remain in place.

Oak gazed over her shoulder to smirk silently to himself to the familiar green liquid inside the vial. He was right to himself that Ivy was up to something than her perfume production. Reaching out, he softly took the vial from her hands to lift it to the light from the translucent plants to chuckle a little. "I don't know how, but you've done it, Ivy." he praised her. "I thought you were different and now I see the real you when you're this."

Ivy had to give him a small glare to the comment, but made it vanish to have her smile return and took her vial back from her partner. "A girl has to keep her secrets after all." she said and stored the vial away. "If she wishes to keep them a secret, she keeps them. Even from you." She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer to her. "I should thank you, you opened my eyes and I can see what you see. To make this world better. Even with my abilities."

The green haired man glazed into her bright green eyes to smile softly as she felt affection toward him. Even when he first met her, he had feeling toward her. And regretting for killing her. "Well. . . I'm glad to open your eyes." he said and leaned his face closer to hers and pressed his lips against hers. Her lips felt warm and soft against his and he closed his eyes to enjoy the blissful feeling. He finally pulled away to have a red mark left on his lips. But he choked on a breath to suddenly feel awful and fall to his knees.

Ivy smirked as she glimmered to the kneeling man as he was coughing and trying to breathe. She knelt to the ground as he tried to grasp onto her or anything around her. But she simply pushed his hand away. "You know, Oak, there was something I forgot to mention when you first met me as this." she spoke softly. "My blood was replaced with chlorophyll, I can produce pheromones to make any man quiver to my control. My lips however. . . well as you can see now. . . are poisonous." This made her laugh lightly to his reaction. "I'm no longer Ivy to you. . . I'm Poison Ivy. . ."

The man struggled to breathe and move to snarl and glare at the girl and tried to grab her. But he couldn't so much move anymore. To think he was helping her for her things, but instead he finally put the pieces together. She betrayed him like when he betrayed her. "You. . . bi. . . bi. . ." he struggled to say his words.

"What's that?" she mused. "I can't understand you." She gently pushed him back to have him lie back on the ground. She walked away from him. "You know Oak, like you told me when you betrayed me. You don't have anymore use to me. Enjoy being with your plants you wanted to save. I'll continue your work." She waved her hand over his body to have grass plants sprout underneath his body and slowly wrapped around his body.

All Oak could do was glare at the girl that betrayed him and felt the plants finally encase his body and felt himself slowly being pulled into the ground to growl. But it couldn't help him as he was dying from her poisonous kiss. He felt tired now, even though he wanted to get away from everything. But he couldn't as he felt half of his body in the ground now. He glared at the meta-human one last time before he closed his eyes to the darkness before he finally disappeared forever.

Ivy smirked to finally be alone without him and glanced at the newspaper she saw earlier to turn to her vial of toxin. She could feel her plans forming all together and turned the paper's page to see a picture of the Ninja of Ninjago to wonder. The males has her slaves to her pheromones and wonder about the reward Lord Garmadon told to Oak before about the orange and green ninja. She couldn't help but laugh to herself as she could see the world to herself now.

Ninjago will rise to what you use to be.


	16. Exposed

**Chapter 16: Exposed**

The sun was high and warm within Ninjago City with the soft breeze brushing in the streets. The quiet traffic of cars bustled largely on the roads with the city buses communting across the city. Citizens walked down the streets in hopes to reach to work on time or enjoy a day in the city. Nya perked her head to the sound of a car blaring its horn at her to turn her head to the car to step back onto the street to let the car pass her. She had to shake her head to clear her thoughts as she now had the chance to cross the street and walked down the streets. Sure it was a nice day in Ninjago, but something was on her mind. A couple things actually.

After of not visiting Ivy last night, she had to wonder what she and Oak were up to with stealing more or looking for perfume ingredients. Of course she fell asleep last night when hanging out with Jay and didn't wake up to scout out. To her, Ivy has been quiet. The other concern to her was Jay. All day, he has been avoiding her and not even talk to her. And when trying to ask him what was wrong, she was still ignored or have the door shut in front of her. She had to wonder if she done something wrong to him to have him like this. She sighed as she hoped he'll talk to her soon.

The samurai turned the corner to stop as she saw a group of women and girls crowding around a small shop in the shopping plaza of the city. She had to wonder what was happening to only shrug as it was probably a shopping sale. But she noticed a pink mist in the air to have her cat eyes enhance on the crowd to see the mist wafted over to a male bystander to stop in his tracks and turned to the crowd. Nya had to watch him walk to the crowd to walk herself over to the crowd to realize it was Ivy's perfume that was being sold. Due to her allergies though, even though Ivy said it wouldn't cause her allergies to act up, stayed away from the perfume spray to keep her eye on the male as he weaved his way past the crowd and purchased a bottle of the perfume to walk away. This caused her to be suspcious and tailed after him.

From a fair amount of distance, the raven haired girl eyed the blonde male as he turned into an alley to peer around the corner carefully. She watched him walk down calmly and reached into the bag to pull out the small pink bottle to spray it in the air. The pink mist clung into the air for a moment and moved closer to him to waft into his nose as he took a deep breath to drop the bottle to have it broke on the ground. "Ivy. . ." he sighed lovely to walk away.

Nya's eyes went wide to the reaction of the man with the perfume and watched him walk away to carefully walk over to the broken bottle. Her nose could catch a strong scent of perfume to put her shirt over her nose to help her allergies from reacting. Sure Ivy said it wouldn't cause those with allergies to react, but she was only taking precautions. The samurai carefully grabbed a small glass shard to bring it to her nose to sniff it, but blinked as it smelled familiar to her. One she recognized when she first went out as Catwoman and found Ivy in the sewer. It was what she used to have Oak in her lair. "Pheromones." she gasped to walk out of the alley to see the shopping plaza and enhanced her vision to see Ivy, in make up, selling the perfume to nod to herself as she'll visit her tonight.

She was right, Ivy was up to something.

* * *

The shop's bell rang as the last customer walked out of the shop, waving Ivy goodnight for the night and thanking her for the perfume bottle. Ivy too waved goodnight for the night of the last customer and locked her door for the night to turn the lights off and walked into the backroom. A sigh of accomplishment came from the makeup covered girl to slump onto the chair in the large storage room to rest her head back to recount of her day. A lot of customers, both male and female, coming for her perfume bottles, but more to her was a way to control the males. A sense of accomplishment for sure, in a week, Ninjago would be hers if she kept it up. Even when she has control of the Ninja, she would be unstoppable.

"Pheromones," a familiar voice spoke to have Ivy jump from her seat. "An chemical substance to attract the opposite gender to affect the behavior or physiology of others of the same species. An substance to warm a man's blood and have him fall for any girl." Nya, donned in her Catwoman uniform, fell from the ceiling to land behind Ivy. The meta-human turned in her seat to cross her arms across her chest and smirk at the girl. "Only they won't fall for the ones they love, they'll only fall for you. Controlling men to fall on their knees for you."

Her smirk was remained on her face to her hard stare and nonchantly pulled herself from her seat. "So you figured it out," she said as she paced back and forth in front of the girl. "I guess I should congratulate you."

"You're nothing but a liar." Nya hissed to grab a hold of her suit jacket. Ivy wasn't even fazed to it. "I always knew you were up to something. And now you're in some. . . plot to control people to do your bidding. For what purpose?"

A scowl look grew across the meta-human's face to waver her hand around her and a thick vine grew from the potted plant behind Nya. The samurai sensed it to quickly release the red head and jumped back in a flip to land on a high steel shelf as the vine lunged itself to the two, but avoided Ivy. "You obviously don't know what I feel." she scowled to the cat girl. "All I ever felt was betrayed, by the men I trusted; mostly with Oak. But he's no longer around."

"You killed him?" Nya inquired and hopped off the shelf to stand in front the girl.

"He killed me to become the thing I am today." Ivy hissed. "I felt like I return him a favor. But now with my abilities, I can do anything, have anything within my grasp. And with the men in my grasp, we could be unstoppable. Ninjago will be ours." Nya couldn't believe what she was hearing to feel her heart racing to her intentions. The power she has, consumed her into something corrupted. Her breath hitched a bit as Ivy had her hand out for her to take. "Join me. And I can make a better world to where it use to be."

Nya stared at the hand to think her options. Control of the men, but ruling Ninjago into her image. She couldn't let her take control of the land. "Never." she denied. "You've changed and you're not going to get away with it."

A smirk grew on the red head's face to walk over to her desk. She opened the drawer to pull something out and hid it from the samurai. "I knew you would say something like that." she spoke quietly. "And frankly, I wouldn't care if you joined me or not." She turned on her heels and tossed something over to Nya. The samurai caught it to move the cloth off to reveal it as a pistol. "And now you're holding a gun to me and the cops will be here momentarly." She pressed a button underneath her desk to have an alarm blaring with a red light flashing. Ivy screamed loudly to this.

Realization came to Nya to quickly drop the gun and ran off before the police arrived. And she knew the nearest police station was down the street. The samurai ran through the connected backrooms of the shopping plaza and stopped as she heard the sound of police sirens nearing to her and stopped to see racks of clothes around her to look down at her suit and back at the clothes. If they saw her, they would arrest her. But not if she was a civilian on the streets if she avoided them. Nya nodded to herself to grab a set of clothes to change into them quickly and threw her Catwoman suit into a duffle bag and used the fire exit to escape. The samurai cautiously walked down the streets calmly without making distingue of her presence with Ivy to merge with the people of Ninjago City and headed back home.

* * *

Sirens blared in the far distance of Ninjago City. Nya felt her heart racing to the sounds of them, but felt relieved once she saw the Destiny's Bounty within her field of vision. Once she reached Dareth's dojo, she carefully looked over both shoulders to see she was alone and gracefully leaped as a cat would to the roof and calmly walked into the ship. All seemed quiet for the samurai, but she could hear everyone was in the ship's living room to feel somewhat relieved and entered into her room and slammed the door shut behind her to press herself against it. She took deep breaths as it was over Ivy for now, but it felt all too fast for her.

"So enjoying a nightly stroll?" a voice broke the silence in the room. Nya let out a yelp to the surprise to have her eyes enhance in the darkness, but a lamp had clicked on to have her wince and allowed her vision to return. But she felt frozen to the sight of Jay in her room; looking hurt and angered. "With a particular. . .cat involved?"

Nya felt her breath hitch a bit. Her heart returned to its panicking state on the mention of the word _cat_. No way he had found out of her cat persona. "I. . .don't know what you mean?" she lied.

The lightning ninja kept his hard stare toward her to make her feel anixious as he walked over to her to grab a hold of the duffle bag. She tried to fight back, but felt petrified to retaliate and felt the bag retched from her grasp. Jay unzipped the bag to reach in and pulled out the cat mask to look at her. And Nya done was bow her head in shame. "Nya?" he asked.

"I'm sorry. . ." she replied sadly with the trace of tears in her throat. "I'm sorry, Jay. . . I really didn't want to tell you this or anything. After the fire back at the conservatory, I became a new person. Something deep within me makes me a whole new person on the outside. I'm a whole new Nya with that costume on."

"But with this, I feel betayed to this." Jay exclaimed and threw the mask to the floor. Nya jumped a bit to his rant. "You're not the Nya I know and love, you're a Nya taking the life of a criminal and I can't feel. . .anything special to this."

"The thing about the jewelry store wasn't my fault. I wasn't in control of myself." She picked the mask up to stare into the eye holes to sigh to herself. "I returned everything that I stolen-"

"Except for a necklace I found underneath your bed after last night. It was how I found out."

Nya had to keep her head bowed. "Okay yes, I missed that one. But still I'm not that kind of person. I fight along side with you as the samurai and as this cat person, I'm doing my own mission to find and avenge the one who killed me to become Catwoman." She placed the mask in the bag and gently grabbed his hand. "Jay, please, you have to understand."

The auburn haired teen gazed into her sorrow filled chocolate brown eyes to feel his own hazel eyes stinging with tears to wretch his hand away. He could tell she felt hurt as he was. "Then leave." he said, angered. Nya felt taken aback to the demand. "Leave and never come back. If you wish to be someone who is a criminal, then the team would never have a criminal on the team. I can't be in the same room if someone betrays me."

Nya felt tears escape from her eyes to the harsh demand, but bowed her head as she understood. Before she could leave, she gently took his hand to rest her head on his chest to cry silently. "I'm sorry." she said and looked up at him to gently press her lips against his to have them locked for a half a minute and released her grasp to turn and grabbed her bag to leave. Jay watched her leave and finally released the tears he was holding and left the room to retire to his to feel regret clung to him.

* * *

Her footfalls echoed in the quiet streets of the city. Her heart felt shattered to exposure of her secret, costing her relationship with the person she cared for. And now she was on her own. She stopped to glance over her shoulder to see the Bounty on the rooftop to sigh to herself as it was her fault to begin with. If she had never followed the cat, then none of anything woud've happened. And she wouldn't have betrayed Jay. This brought more tears to her and continued walking on.

Her ears perked to the sound of the ship's alarms, blaring loudly in her enhanced hearing. She knew that meant trouble was brewing, needing the Ninja's help. She wished she could be part of it, but if she turned back, Jay would expose her secret and would be out for good by everyone. The raven haired girl heard the loud rumbles of the two Spinjitzu vehicles racing down the street she was on and quickly hid into the alley to hide herself from everyone and watched the two vehicles drive past. She sighed as she watched everyone disappear.

 _Rawn. . ._

A gasp escaped from the girl to turn her head to the sight of the Oroborus Mau sitting on a trash can lid, licking its paw. She couldn't help but glare at the cat. "This is all your fault!" she hissed at the cat. "If I haven't ever found or followed you, then my life wouldn't be such a trainwreck! Thanks to you, I lost everyone's trust and it's all your fault." She grabbed a glass bottle to throw it at the cat, but it missed and the Mau remained in its place to gaze at her with her large blue eyes. Nya felt fresh tears form in her eyes to release the stray ones. "What do you want from me?"

The Mau finally purred as it waited for her to say that and hopped off the bin to walk over to a newspaper that laid on the dirt ground and placed one of its paws on the page. Nya had to raise a brow to grab the discarded article to ponder at the headline. Her eyes darted back and forth to the article to feel her eyes widen with realization. "Oh no. . ." she gasped in her breath. _**Fossilized Seed Found, Said to be an Extinct Plant, Monstrous.**_ "Ivy. . ." She gripped her bag tightly and started sprinting to where everyone else was heading had to reach the museum first before the worse happens.

* * *

Sirens blared loudly the entering of an unwelcomed guest along with the destruction of property. Thick green vines grabbed the elder overnight security guard and threw him across the lobby of the museum to render him into unconsciousness. Soft footfalls walked down the lobby with her green arms stretched out as her control of plants grew large and wide to create a forest to herself. Some even tore off the pan suit she wore to reveal the red flannel shirt she had on her top half and exposed her green legs. And the makeup she had on her face flaked off to reveal the real person underneath it all. Poison Ivy.

The meta-human gazed around the large lobby to find the fossilized seed she heard of, but saw it across from her. She allowed the plants around to destroy anything in her path as she casually walked to the display case that housed the large seed. Once on the top steps, she gazed through the glass to see the large seed that was larger than her head to smirk. The Venomous Poison Barb grew on her right arm to stare at the case to turn to Ivy to hiss happily and nuzzled on her cheek. Ivy had to rubbed the bulbed root to smile at it. "Soon my darling," she said. "Your ancestors will rise again." and shattered the glass casing.


	17. Tangled

**Chapter 17: Tangled**

Quietness clung into the empty museum as two large vehicles halted at the entrance. Six individuals climbed out of the vehicles to blink in amazement and in fear to what their eyes laid upon. Thick overgrowth of plants grew out of the museum windows, even the sun roofs, and doors. It was almost a jungle within a building. They had to wonder where and how this can happen. Not like a person can do such a thing. It had to be something else though.

Cole glanced at his teammates to see them feel frozen to move to agree with them as he felt the same. But he drew out his scythe slowly. "Well. . ." he stammered to see them draw their weapons out. "Let's see if we can. . .do something about this." He drew in a deep breath and slowly ventured in.

Darkness surrounded the six ninjas after Cole and Lucas used their weapons to cut through the thick plants to create a path for everyone to advance into the leafy musuem as if they were in a real jungle. But their path was soon lit up from the moss underneath their feet and the brushes around them. Lloyd couldn't help but gasp to the soft light around them to cautiously wander off a bit to inspect a plant that glowed to slowly reach out to poke it. But he felt his hand being grabbed to look up to see his sister shake her head at him and released his hand and motioned him to stay with everyone and met back with the group. All seemed quiet as they stopped in the lobby.

"So. . .what are we here for exactly?" Lucas wondered to the jungle-like museum. "This seems unnatural."

"Indeed it is." Zane agreed and stood back up after analyzing the moss that glowed their path. "And from the results of the moss, it has traces of bioluminscent to which it has given us light. But the unnatural part is that the moss and the plants grew within under an hour than when it would take naturally."

"So you're saying that something or someone grew all of this before we came here?" Laurie wondered to gaze at a tree that stood in a corridor. It convinced her that something grew this quickly.

"Precisely." the white ninja nodded. "And I wouldn't say a person could do such a thing because it would be remotely impossible. So something had to do this that someone wanted. I should try scanning for anyone else in the area that we can ask for. Or the one who caused this."

"Kind of wish Nya was here also," Cole said to sheathe his scythe. "With her exo-suit, it should be able to tear this stuff down to clear our way more. But I'm sure she's visiting her brother for the night. Can't believe he's finally coming home tomorrow." He watched them in agreement; but not from Jay though. He had to raise a bushy brow.

Jay, hearing this, turned his glare away as he didn't want to think about her. She betrayed him for being Catwoman to be a criminal and now could be robbing another jewelry store while they're here. But yet, regret clung onto him after he told her to leave and never come back. He had to do what had to be done. He felt a hard nudge to lift his head to see the concern of Cole and shrugged it away. "Oh well, I can't wait to see them both home." he lied. The hairs on the back of his neck stood rigid for a moment to the sound of something rustling around them to have him scan around carefully to see something move in the darkness. "Uh guys?"

Dark blue eyes snapped open to Jay's voice, but his sixth sense was buzzing crazily to quickly draw out his shurikens. The Ninja saw his reaction to stand back to back in a circle to brace themselves. But Zane kept darting his eyes everywhere his senses guided him to make him cautious. The buzzing stopped as he felt the presence closer than he thought. "Run!" he shouted. Everyone looked at him confused. "I said run!" A wild vine wrapped around his legs to lift him above the Ninja to have them frozen in fear.

Adrenaline kicked into everyones' veins to quickly saw the other vines sprout out of nowhere to turn and run from separate directions. Jay glanced over his shoulder to let out a scream as a couple of vines nearly tried to grab for him and leaped over the one that tried to trip him and ducked into another corridor to let them pass him. Cole, however, turned on the corner of the hallway that Jay was in to get sideswiped from the leafy tendrils and soon felt them wrapping around him tightly. He tried to rip them off, but the remaining vines tied his hands and dragged him to where Zane was. The lightning ninja gulped to himself to feel guilty for getting the black ninja caught as such. But he failed to sense of a vine sneaking up to his legs to gasp as he soon realized and felt himself being dragged and hung upside down with the other two.

In another corridor, Lloyd rode on the back of his cousin to feel fear grip his stomach as the vines followed after them and his sister. Never in his life he would see something like this happening; almost a nightmare to him. One he wished he could wake up from. The trio stopped as they found themselves at a dead end to turn and saw the wall of vines cornering them. The Ninja of Water nudged his little cousin off his back and drew his sai's out to slash at a vine that lunged for them. But it quickly grew back from the cut end to make them petrified. The orange ninja had to turn to her brother. "L-Lloyd. . ." Laurie stammered. "Use your fire and burn them to a crisp. I know you can do it!"

The green ninja stared at his sister with wide eyes and back at the vines as the grey ninja continued to slash at the ones attacking. He had to collect himself for a moment to nod to himself and held his hands out in front of him to close his eyes. His hands slowly felt warm as he continued to concentrate to open his emerald eyes with a glare to feel control and his hands sprung into green fiery orbs. Laurie had to smile for her brother's rescue, but it disappeared as she felt something wrapped around her waist. Lloyd turned his head at his sister to gasp to watch her being carried away. "Laurie!" he screamed and felt his hands being grabbed by the vines to gasp as he was alone to realize Lucas too was caught and felt himself being pulled closer. He dug his feet into the floor as he tried to pull away from the plants to feel the tendrils wrap around each leg and easily lifted him up to carry him back into the lobby to regroup with the others. He tried to free his bound hands, but sighed as it was over.

The six ninja felt their hearts racing, in Zane's case humming loudly, as they wondered what was happening. They heard something rustling in front of them to see a large flower sprouting from the floor to feel their hearting beating more rapidly as the petals opened to reveal a green skinned woman with bright red hair. Ivy glanced at the six ninja to smirk. "Well well. . ." she mused. "My darlings have caught me six trespassers, being the Ninja. . ." She paused to realize there was one missing. "And where is the red one? He must be near then."

"He's long gone from here and you won't be anywhere near you, whoever you are." Cole growled.

The meta-human snorted to the earth ninja to turn on her heels. She really wished they haven't come here when she gotten the seed freed from the glass prison it was in. "No matter, it's still great to see you all then." she continued to see the orange and green ninja. "My name is Ivy and welcome to my domain."

"Y-You created all of this?" Lloyd had had asked. "H-How?"

"I've got my secrets. Such as this."

The bulb plant on her right arm grew to hiss to the sight of the Ninja. Zane scanned the plant to feel tense at it. "It's a Venomous Poison Barb!" he exclaimed. "Don't let it near you, it can kill a person in under five minutes."

"Oh my darling could never do such a thing." Ivy cooed to gently stroke it. The Ninja felt scared that it might hurt her, but the plant nuzzled her hand gently. They soon realize she had control of it to see it was her that created the jungle in the museum. "It only attacks when threatened or when I say so. But I won't do such a thing, with you in my lair, I can do better for you all. As for the green and orange ninja, I know there is a certain bounty on your heads for a Lord Garmadon." Laurie and Lloyd's eyes went wide to the mention of their father.

Lucas couldn't help but glare at her. "There is no way you're giving them to him!" he shouted at her. "I won't allow it and when we get out of this, you're finished."

Ivy smirked to his protest. "On the contrary, it is you that is finished." She held out her left hand and gently blew across it to have pink mist emitted in the air.

The mist hung in the air for a moment but it gently wafted to the noses of the male ninjas, except for Lloyd. Cole, Zane, Jay, and Lucas tried to move their heads away from the mist, thinking it was a knock out drug to have the sweetly scent inhaled through their noses. It smelled sweet, like an earthy aroma of freshly cut grass and lilacs. The more they breathed in, the more their eyes felt heavy to have their pupils wide. Ivy smirked as her pheromones have them in her grasp, but noticed something wasn't right. The blue ninja only looked like he wasn't dazed or under her spell and continued to try and squirm free. She blew across her hand again to give him an extra dose to make him weak on his knees. But Jay remained. . .normal. "How is this possible?" she wondered, angered. "My pheromones should have you in my control and yet you remain normal. I should have control over your heart. . .unless your heart is set to someone you love. One you know that is unbreakable."

Jay had to glance away as it felt true to him. The way he treated to Nya, he still had feelings for the samurai and felt loyal to her. "You don't know the pain I'm feeling right now, but I'm loyal to the girl I laid my eyes on." he hissed.

Ivy grumbled to turn away from him. "Fine." she murmured. "I can always use a servant that will take time to control." She turned to Laurie and Lloyd to turn away from them and waved her hand. "I'll deal with you two later once I dealt with my work and can deliver you to the dark lord." The orange and green ninja glared at her to watch a leaf sprout near their faces, which Lloyd recognized as to scream and struggle away from, but felt it break near their faces and felt the odorless gas enter their noses and slowly passed out. Jay had to gasp as it was a Knock-Out Leaf she used on them. The vines soon cradled the two ninja and carried them to a nearby tree to tie them tightly to it.

Ivy stared her marvelous work of capturing the Ninja, other than Jay, and turned back to the seed that stood on the pedestal. She held her hand out to have a vine bring her the green vial she created and turned to the bulb on her arm. "Are you ready?" she asked to see the plant nod and held her arm out to it. The bulb responded to burrow into seed and it shook as the two plants connected. The meta-human smiled to uncork the bottle and held it over the seed. But she felt something wrap around her wrist to have her arm being jerked and the vial was wretched from her hand and shattered on the floor. She screamed in anger to stare at the whip that was attached to her wrist and followed it that lead to the ceiling.

A slender figure moved in the darkness of the hanging plants to leap from the tree and landed in a crouch. The figure lifted her head to stare at the green skinned girl through the eyes of her cat mask to crack a small smirk on her red painted lips. Ivy had to growl and glare at the girl in the black uniform. Jay had to glance over his shoulder to see who it was, to feel his heart leap to who it was. Nya. "Happy to see me again?" she mused. "I am for you."


	18. Monstrous Creation

**Chapter 18: Monstrous Creation **

Anger boiled in the green skinned girl as she glared at Catwoman for intervening. She had everything according to plan; capturing the Ninja, having the seed in her hands. But it was ruined for the vial she had was wretched from her hands. It laid in a broken mess with the green substance on the floor. Everything was in her grasp. All thanks to the unknown samurai, it was ruined. Or so she had thought.

Ivy averted her eyes to the broken glass to see some of the shards had large amounts of the substance she had. She carefully grabbed a shard to turn to the seed and glared at the girl. "You may have ruined my perfected creation," she hissed. "But you are too late. Ninjago is mine to control."

The samurai's smirk disappeared to take a step forward toward the meta-human, but Ivy had swayed her arm to make her stop. Three people were released from the ceiling to land in front of the girl to act as guard for Ivy. Nya gasped to herself as she recognized the three males as they glared at her. It was the water, ice, and earth ninja as their gaze gave her a clueless daze to realize Ivy had used her pheromones to control them. But what about Jay as he was still tangled? "You are finished." she stated. "Ninjago will not fall to you. Once I deal with you that is. Why did you change when you were betrayed by your old partner?"

"I've changed ever since I became this." said Ivy as she walked to the seed. Nya tried to move forward, but her friends blocked the way to prevent her. "Every day, hour, minute, I can feel the land crying to me. Crying for me to save them. From deforestation, fires, everything to ruin Mother Nature." She met with the pedistal to see her bulb plant poke out of the seed to stroke it softly. "With my powers and this seed, said to bring destruction, I can control Ninjago with an iron fist. Everything will be saved. Ninjago will be once what it use to be. Alive." She gripped the shard tightly to impale it into the seed. The bulb hissed in happiness to burrow into the seed.

Nya watched in awe and horror as the fossilized seed cracked as a real seed would and a large bulb plant grew from the seed to take a monstrous form. The bulb had grown larger than what it was with short spikes budding on the plant and stem. The monstrous plant grew more and more and the bulb end had split into four sections to bloom a large mouth that had sharp teeth that lined the inside of it. The samurai was frozen in fear to what Ivy had created with the two plants. The once Venomous Poison Barb moved; studying its surroundings and hissed loudly to have the glass of the sun roof shatter and rain glass shards.

Ivy smiled to her creation as it moved it closer to her to nuzzle against her. And she had to pet her creation lovingly to nuzzle it softly. "Our dreams can come true now my darling." she cooed to it motherly. Nya tried to move closer to her, but Cole simply stopped her with his arms crossed. The green skinned girl turned to Catwoman to snort. "Deal with her." she commanded to wave her hand. "Once she's dealt with, we can begin our reign of Ninjago and deliver the boy and girl to the dark lord."

Adrenaline rushed into her veins as her controlled friends drawn out their weapons to swing at her while Zane threw his shurikens. But the samurai had jumped back to tuck herself into a ball to avoid the scythe swing and stretched herself out to have the thrown weapons fly past her and landed in a crouch. The males growled and started running for her to have her spun her heels and ran.

Her breaths were quick as she ran to glance over her shoulder to see her friends were close to her to quickly duck into another corridor to have only the earth ninja behind her now. She glanced around her surroundings to see the large corridor had support pillars that was brought from an archeology site and saw the balcony of the second floor as an idea. The raven haired girl quickly dropped to her hands to leap onto the nearest pillar to bound off to the next one. But Cole had jumped onto the farthest one to launch himself toward the girl and missed as Nya twisted her body to avoid him to land roughly on the floor as she landed above him. He stopped as he heard something falling to turn and watched the support pillars fall down as dominos to scream as the last pair fell onto him; pinning him to the floor without crushing him. Smirking, Nya blew him a kiss and ran off to hear him scream in hatred.

After her departure from the black ninja, the girl stopped as she heard approaching footsteps to see a large vent to quickly pry the grate off the wall and crawled in while replacing the grate back into place. Her breaths became more quiet as the footsteps appeared closer to have her see white pants in front of her. She knew it was Zane. But her heart was racing as the nindroid was remained in place as she knew he was sensing for her. And if he found, it was over for her. Taking a quiet breath, Nya crawled out quietly to sneak onto the white ninja. The ice ninja immediately turned to reach out to grab her by the throat.

A choked cry escaped from the girl as she tried to remove his grip from her throat. She could feel him squeeze her a bit to make her gasp and struggled harder. Her brown eyes scanned around a weakness she could have to her advantage to see his chest more. An idea came to her to draw her claws out to slash at his gi to reveal his bare chest. And she threw a kick at him to have the hatch open his chest cavity and saw the switch she needed. **Motor Control**. In haste, she swung another kick to the switch and soon the nindroid fell limp to the floor to have the samurai gasp loudly to breathe again and land on the floor roughly.

In his predicament, Zane tried to move his limbs that have be shut down to scream at her. Nya kept drawing in deep breaths to regain her breath, ingoring the Ninja of Ice cursing at her. She sighed for now; two down and one left to go. And with Lucas, being the guardian to the green ninja, still had his element without his golden weapons. To her, she had a disadvantage to the water ninja. Once she regained her breath, the girl lifted her head to see a fire extinguisher hanging on the wall to have an idea toward the grey ninja. Without haste, she quickly grabbed it to start searching for Lucas.

All seemed quiet to the samurai in the dense jungle that was the museum still. Thick undergrowth surrounded her as she tried to look for the Ninja of Water, but yet he could be anywhere. Above her, behind, or next to her to surprise her. The possibilities could really catch her off guard. If only she could find him sooner and stop him from following Ivy.

The samurai stopped to the sound of water moving around her to carefully scan around for the grey ninja and spotted her in front of her. She could see his glare boring into her to clutch the extinguisher tightly and threw it across the clearing. The compressed canister bounced on the marble floor to slide toward Lucas' feet. It made him snort and held his arms out to have water surround him to launch himself and flew toward her in a jet stream of water. Nya smirked as she knew he would do that to charge toward him. And as the two got closer, the samurai leaped while twisting her body to avoid her friend to land and grabbed the extinguisher to watch him turn around and gave the handle a squeeze to let the compressed fire agent at him. The clearing soon became cloudy and hard to see and breath, but the girl had had held her breath as she watched the water ninja enter in and heard him crash into something.

The smoke finally had cleared up to let Nya see the limp body of his friend, but saw him recovering slowly to crouch onto a knee. The girl sighed to walk over to him to grab a hold of his gi and threw him against a tree to hear the soft thud and watched him fall limp again; rendering him into unconsciousness. She sighed again as it was over with her controlled friends to hear the loud roar of the monstrous plant in the lobby to quickly rush over to a corridor to gasp as the plant now had reached the vaulted ceilings. Time was running out for the girl and she now had to deal with both Ivy and the hybrid plant. She spotted the green skinned girl sitting on a throne of leaves with Jay hanging near her still, having her pheromones blown into his face. But he still refused to bow to her to make her smack Jay across the face.

Nya snarled to this to grab onto a thick vine and jumped off the second floor and swung the lobby to kick Ivy off her seat and landed in a crouch while the meta-human was sprawled to the floor. "Honestly," she said, cheeky. "Ever tried the online dating site? Might be better than these plants or having this pheromone to have men follow you. And I know that that man there will never fall for you."

All Ivy could do was glare at the girl for not giving up. Her vial was destroyed and now her minions were incapacitated from her. But a flash of realization occured to the girl as she darted her eyes back and forth to Jay and Catwoman to smirk. "So this is the one that the blue ninja falls with." she cooed as she got up and held her hand out to have Jay closer to her. Nya tried to take a step, but remained in place. "You know, I was about to give up with him if he kept resisting. But now that I finally see who the real one he loves with, I think I can play with both of your hearts."

Her heart was racing a bit to try and calm it down as the green skinned girl had Jay in her hands. And she could see a look of worry being plastered on his face. "Don't you hurt him!" she demanded. "He has nothing to do with this."

A smirk flashed on the girl's face to remove Jay's mask and softly patted his auburn hair. And the blue ninja jerked his head away from her hand. "I honestly like the way he looks, I'm sure you did too." she said. "But how does it feel to be betrayed by the girl you loved?" Jay's eyes had gotten wide as well as Nya's. "It must feel painful. To where you can't love her again, but your heart still lies with her." She reached down to the floor to grab another broken shard of the vial that had the green substance on it. "How bold of you. But how will love find it's way for both of you?"

Jay could feel his heart beating against his ribs to the shard and saw the plant. He had no idea of what it could do to him if she plans to use it. But his blood turned to ice and heart stopped as she raised the shard over him. "NO!" He heard Nya shout to feel the piece of glass puncture through his jugular vein to scream in pain. He felt his legs become free from the vines and was tossed aside to lay limp on the floor.


	19. Love Has No Bounds

**Chapter 19: Love Has No Bounds**

His body felt hot, like his skin was caught ablaze with fire. Pain radiated throughout his entire body as he twitched on the marble-moss floor. He could feel his blood spilling from his puncture wound on his neck, but he could feel the skin mend itself quickly as he screamed in pain to roll on the floor. Every muscle of his contracted to where he felt paralyzed to move and quickly got to his feet to throw himself to a pillar. But the marble column broke upon impact to have him slouch to a knee.

His breathing became heavy and rapid to squeeze his eyes tightly as he screamed to feel his body froze in pain. The auburn haired teen's eyes snapped immediately open to reveal not hazel eyes, but bright green eyes. And they glared straight at a girl donned in a cat mask and black unitard. He screamed again, but it was much deeper and darker to feel his body changing. He felt his chest growing larger, shoulders wider to where it ruined his blue gi and white undershirt. The metal armor on his right arm snapped due to the large arm as he grew. His tabi boots snapped in half to the large feet and the calfs of his blue pants were torn off to only be in shorts as he grew taller. The girl, whom he glared at, only watched in horror to what has happened to the person she loved.

Jay now has changed. To some monstrous being as Ivy's creation. He stood at eleven feet tall, large muscles, his auburn hair grown longer to his shoulders than what it usually was. Green eyes bore into her with green liquid visible in his veins. Nya could only gasped to this. Poison Ivy had turned him into a monster. Jay glanced around his surroundings to stare at Nya to roar loudly as a banshee.

Ivy smirked to laugh to herself to her creation as she walked over to Jay to gently lay an arm on him. The samurai was too afraid to move as the meta-human done this. "Hello my darling." she cooed to him and turned to Nya. "Kill her. She betrayed you and has to suffer." The monstrous blue ninja snapped his head to her to roar and charged at her in fast speed.

The girl snapped from her trance to see Jay was running for her to jump out of the way to have him crashed into the wall; leaving a large crater. The dust settled down to have her watched as Jay stumbled around while holding his head. _I've got to find a way to stop him before he hurts me or himself worse than he has._ she thought to herself. Jay quickly shook the nausea away to see the black clothed girl to roar and ran for her again. This time Nya ran toward him as well to jump and placed her hands on his shoulder to bound over him and ran into a corridor.

She could hear his anger as she ran to glance over her shoulder to see him break through a wall to chase after her. His newly developed speed was gaining himself closer to her after each step. But the samurai quickly saw a vent ahead to sprint fast and slid on her knees while arching her back to break the grate and moved in far from him. She had to let a scream after the lightning ninja stopped to reach in and grabbed her leg. In retaliation, she drew her claws out to slash at his large hand to hear him screech in pain to release her and quickly drew his hand back. Without hesitation, Nya started moving away from him while he followed to each grate to wretch them off and reach in for her. Her heart was racing to everything he was doing to get to her. But she heard silence to poke herself out cautiously and saw it was now empty.

All seemed quiet to her, she didn't like it one bit. Knowing Jay, he was full of surprises. She had to wonder though, was the real Jay still with her deep within that body of his. For someone to control him, the real Jay still had to be in there, trying to break free of the control. But the word of betrayal still lingered on the girl when Ivy used it against her for Jay. It felt raw still when she did hurt Jay on the Bounty before this happened. She might've lost the real Jay then...

The girl's ears perked to the stomps of the auburn rushing up to her. But instead of running, she drew out her whip. As he got closer, Nya quickly threw the whip at him to have it crack near his ears to have him stop in his tracks. He growled to reach out for her, but the samurai cracked the whip again. "Stop it!" she demanded to crack the whip again. Her heart was racing to think she was taming a wild animal. "Jay, I know you're in there and listen to me. You can fight it, I know you can." She saw he was paying attention to her to have her crack her whip again, but the blue ninja grabbed onto the end and pulled to have her tossed over him. She lost her grip on her weapon to have crash against glass display to have glass shatter around her.

She groggily lifted her head to let the stiffness in her back ease away to gasp a little as part of cat mask was in front her. She had to feel her face as the left side of the eye area was missing and one of the ears was chipped off. She sighed a bit to her as it was her concern right now, Jay was the concern as he turned to the girl and ran for her. Nya quickly got to her feet and ran into another corridor to have him chase right behind her. Her heart was racing as she could feel his presence getting closer to her to leap onto all fours and bound off the walls to avoid him at arms length and got behind him to throw a punch to his legs. But she had to wince and drew her hand back to cradle it gently to make Jay turn to her. She had to chuckle nervously and ran between his legs to keep running with him turning back around.

The two kept running down each corridor, sometimes running into the ones where Nya fought against her controlled friends while sometimes avoiding Jay as well. She quickly turned a corner to let Jay run past her to control her breathing and beating heart. _He won't give up until he catches me._ she figured. _But yet I get let him do that and let Ivy get away either. I need to stop him, how?_ She heard another screech in the jungle-like museum to know it wasn't Jay but the monstrous blub plant of Ivy's. With Jay away from her, maybe she could deal with Ivy for a short while. Maybe find a way to stop the seed. She peered out of her corner to see it was empty and ran out of it to head for Ivy.

Her heels clicked softly on the marble-moss floor as she raced herself to the lobby to reach the meta-human. Once in the clearing, she noticed a disapproving glare from her to smirk. With Jay away, she can deal with her personally. "I knew I should've killed them off." hissed Ivy. "They just can't do a simple task to rid you away from the face of this earth."

"I prefer my boys thoughtful, uncontrolled, and aren't trying to kill me." Nya smirked. But it disappeared as the large, monstrous bulb plant hissed as it stared at her to lunge itself for her. Reacting, Nya jumped out of the way to have a large crater left from her spot. The bulb roared in anger to latch a wispy vine around her ankles to have her dangle above the plant's open mouth to have her heart racing as she saw the fangs it bore. She quickly drew her claws out to slash at the vine to slice herself free and felt gravity take hold to fall but she quickly grabbed onto the other vine to swung herself away from the large plant to land clumsily on the floor.

Her breathing was ragged and fast as she tried to calm herself down. But her breath hitched as she heard the familiar stomps racing near her to turn her head to see Jay at the corridor. He roared loudly to charge for the samurai to have her jump to her feet, but was late to respond as his large arm made contact to her. She could feel the wind knocked from her lungs to have her thrown back across the lobby and felt her back made contact to the columns to have her slump to the floor.

She tiredly lifted her head to see Jay loom over her to wretch a piece of the column Nya was landed at to raise it over him. The dust cleared around her after Jay destroyed the column to feel her heart racing to his glare. Tears pricked in her chocolate brown eyes. "Jay, wait!" she yelped. The blue ninja stopped to growl at her. "Please, I know you're in there and can fight this. I'm sorry for betraying you with me being Catwoman, I never meant to hurt you like this. It hurts me too to make you feel like this. I'm sorry for everything and wanted you to know I still love you no matter what happens." She had her head bowed and removed her mask to look at him. "That's what I wanted you to know before I'm gone. One last look at me."

The monstrous Jay stared at the raven haired girl to feel his face loosen as he stared at her. As he studied her, he felt something strange in him to hear his inner voice screaming at him. Like he had strength to fight himself inwardly. He could feel his heart tugging as he stared at her to set the piece of limestone aside to gently rub a large finger across her raven hair. "N...N-Ny...a..." he said through his form. Nya had to lift her head to smile softly at him. The Ninja of Lightning smirked at her to turn to the bulb plant to roar loudly to it and charged at it to punch it away and grabbed onto the seed. He yelled as he pulled with his renewed strength to tear it into halves. Jay breathed heavily to collapse to the floor.

A hissing cry screamed loudly in the jungle-like museum to have Nya cover her ears to it. She watched as the large bulb plant thrashed around, slamming into the walls, columns, and the floor as well. Ivy screamed in pain to hold onto her chest as she fell to the floor to watch her beloved pet cry in pain as it struggled to move. The large stalk of the body began to shrivel away, the bulb head started to rot. The plant collapsed onto the floor as it gave out a final cry of help before dried up and broke into pieces.

A smile of relief washed over on the samurai to know the large plant was dead to keep Ninjago safe. And more relieved as Jay broke free from Ivy's control to have him fight on her side. Love had no bounds for them. She stared at Jay's limp body to feel worried for him to notice green liquid seeping from his pores as his body slowly changed back to his normal body figure. She had to don her mask back on to rush over to him have him rest his head on her knees to carefully stroke the long auburn hair that grown from his transformation. He stirred painfully to make her smile that he was still alive.

The pain bore into the green skinned girl to lift her head to stare at her beloved creation as it crumbled into pieces. She turned to the samurai as she carefully cradled the blue ninja's head to growl. Everything now was ruined to her and she had to get away. She carefully pulled herself up to turn on her heels to limp at first and sprinted into the corridors to escape. Nya's ears perked to the sound of footfalls fleeing to noticed Ivy was gone to hiss as she was going to get away. She saw the broken shards from the vial Ivy used on Jay to grab onto a shard of green liquid and gave pursuit.

Ivy wasn't going to get away, Nya was going to make sure of that.


	20. Last Stand

**Chapter 20: Last Stand**

Light footfalls echoed in the long corridors followed by deep, paced breathing. Her heart was racing as she ran in the illuminated moss on the floor that brightened after each step. She had to flee, her plans were ruined. She would regain her reign of control. But when she escapes it'll help her. But it couldn't help her as she heard heels clicking on the moss-marble floor.

Her running lead her into a large clearing of an exhibit to stop at the sight of an unconscious security guard on the floor. To the sounds of the heeling tailing her, she quickly reached for the gun attached to the guard's belt and drew it out. The sound of the heels stopped to have her glance around in her surroundings and cocked the gun. All was quiet to her, she didn't like it one bit.

"I was always right to never trust you," Nya hissed to have Ivy turned to the voice. The meta-human looked around for the voice with the gun out and aimed for the feline heroine. But her bright green eyes lead them upward to see Nya was on the overhead lights. The samurai glared at the girl. "You're nothing but a lair and a killer."

"And what are you? A hero?" Ivy retorted and fired the gun. The sound of the bullet ricochet off the ceiling to have her notice Nya was gone from her spot. She kept turning her head around to search around for the girl. "A thief? A coward? A freak?!" All was quiet to her. "If you have a face, then why do you where that mask?"

Unknown to her, Nya quietly snuck up behind the green skinned girl. "Because you killed me." she snarled. Ivy snapped her head to the girl behind her to spun on her heels. "It was me that spied on you at the conservatory." She kicked the gun out of her hands and swung around to land another kick to her chest to have her on the floor and pounced onto her. "I'm Nya."

Anger boiled into the meta-human to snap her arm at her to have vine sprout from the floor to grab at the girl, but Nya jumped away on time from the command. "So that's who's under the mask." she said as she pulled herself to her feet. "The well-known samurai that flies in Ninjago. How unfortunate of you being killed then, but how you are alive is beyond me." She held up her hands to have thorny plants surround her. "But it might as well be another pleasure to kill you."

The air became still as the two glared at each other. Both remained still while the thorny plants swayed around the red haired girl as she flexed her fingers. Nya had to draw out her claws while getting into a stance. Tension grew around the two; a fight for redemption. Or conquering.

Ivy stopped flexing her hands to quickly thrust her hand out at the samurai to have the plants react and lunged for her. Reacting, Nya quickly dropped to all fours to leap away gracefully from the lethal thorns to the side and quickly jumped onto a column to climb up as she heard the plants follow after her. She had to leap off to be on the railing of the second story floor to perform flips while maintaining balance to dodge the thorns from striking her. Ivy growled as she tried land a blow to the raven haired girl. "Hold still!" she bellowed.

Chocolate brown eyes glared at the meta-human as she ducked herself behind a column. But her head quickly snapped at the thorns that wrapped around the column to lunge for her. She quickly leaped back to fall back on the first floor and raced to Ivy to slide on the floor to avoid the plants grabbing at her. Once she was face to face with her, she quickly lashed her claws to hear her cry out as she grazed them across her face. Bright green eyes glanced down at her left cheek to trace a finger across one of her marks to have green-clearish liquid on her fingers to growl at the girl as she felt her face mend itself just as a plant would. A smirk flashed on Nya's face to quickly throw a kick to her chest to have the green-skinned girl thrown back and broke through a display case; unconscious.

Nya stared at the unconscious girl to carefully walk over to her limp form as glass showered around her. She stared at the girl to huff through her nose and turned on her heels to walk away. A large cry of pain tore through the girl as she felt something stabbed into her leg to glance over her shoulder to see Ivy on her knees with a grin on her face. The samurai saw the large piece of glass in her leg to quickly pull it out while holding back a yelp to see her blood stain on the shard. She quickly turned back to start running as she watched Ivy reach for the gun and heard the gun fire around her, but the bullets passed her she ducked behind a case.

The gun kept firing over at Nya's direction until she heard the gun click to know it was empty and tossed it aside. She stretched her arms out to have vines sprout from the plants around her to gently wrap themselves around her and carried her up to the museum's sun roof and broke through the glass to be on the roof. Nya watched her leave to quickly rush out from her hiding spot to find the fire exit stairs and raced to the roof.

* * *

Bright green eyes stared at the city in front of her to scoff as she stared at the museum behind her. She stared at her hands as the vines softly set her on the roof to sigh through her nose. She had to scream in anger loudly. "It was all mine without little much effort." she scowled and raised her arms high. "Now I'll have to take it by deadly force. No one will stop me from creating Ninjago to its original image. Back when it was new." She closed her eyes to concentrate on her abilities to feel her heart racing to the power she was controlling to cross her arms over her head and pushed them outward.

Thick, large plants broke through the asphalt of the roads and stood tall than the skyscrapers. Other plants broke through the buildings to have glass showering to the streets. Cries of fear and terror from the citizens made Ivy smile as more as she wavered her arms and hands in elegant movements to have thick trees growing and the plants blooming. A thick, hand made jungle grew around the girl as she continued to create everything around her. She couldn't help but laugh in joy and victory.

The roof access door was kicked open to have Nya rush out from the stairs to scan around for the meta-human and finally spotted her to rush over to her. But she stopped dead in her tracks as she stared at the city. Large thick plants sprouted everywhere in the city to make her heart beat rapidly to everything. She could hear the people of the city screaming in terror to enhanced her vision to see some of the citizens running from the plants. She quickly turned on her heels to race herself to Ivy to leap onto all fours and bounded at the green skinned girl to tackle her to floor and both rolled.

A snarl escaped from the red haired girl as she glared at Nya as she got in a crouch to raise her arm and thrust it at her. A thick vine sprouted from her spot to lash out at her, but the samurai jumped back to land on the vines and ran along it to jump away from another vine to land in front of her. Nya ducked and swayed her body to avoid the meta-human's attacks to jump aside and quickly drew out the glass shard of the green liquid. She drew in a deep breath as she was worried of what could happen, but she ducked her final attack to twist around behind her and grazed her across her side to stand in a crouch.

A mild burn spread through the girl's side to fall to her knees. The burn quickly stopped spreading to chuckle lightly as she gotten herself to her feet to turn to the girl. "Foolish little girl," she mused. "Using my own medicine against me just because I did it to your little boyfriend. Foolish of you, you've just given me more power than I can ever imagine." Nya remained unfazed to snort. A smirk grew on the green skinned girl's lips to take a step, but stopped to feel strange. She struggled to gasp a breath to fall to her knees to glance at Nya.

A smirk flashed on the samurai's face to stare down at the glass shard. "Unlike you're plant and Jay, they were all powerful." she stated and tossed the shard aside. "But for you, you're too powerful to have a powerful substance in your veins. When two powerful substances combine, a reaction causes both substance to fight against each other and destroy each other." She brought her face closer to hers. "You basically caused your own death where you can no longer be the girl you are. You poisoned yourself, Poison Ivy. How ironic."

A weight grew on the girl's chest to shake in fear to stare at her arms. She finally gasped a breath as she watch her skin become pale than green and flaky to scream in anger to glare at the girl. Nya had to step back as a gust of wind surrounded the girl with bits of pollen and leaves surrounded the girl as she watched her body deteriorate back to itself and her bright red hair turned darker. Ivy screamed loudly as the inside of her body burned and she collasped with the miniature tornado disappearing. She tiredly lifted her head as her body became more flaky than it was. "Nature will always win!" she said quietly and collapsed with her eyes closed. A gust of wind brushed across the museum roof to brush across Ivy's body and crumbled into pollen to disappear into the city.


	21. Forgiveness

**Chapter 21: Forgiveness**

Nya stared down at her hands as they were slowly shaking nervously. She had had to lift her brown eyes back up to stare at the spot that once had a girl, but all there was in place was a red flannel shirt. She couldn't believe herself to what she had done. She had killed someone. But yet, she had to as someone was a mass manaic with the ability to control plants, using pheromones to control the males of Ninjago, controlling the male ninja, making a monstrious creation in both plants and a person. She had to do what had to be done though.

The samurai sighed to herself to remove her mask to stare into the broken eye holes and chipped ear to ponder to herself. Was it the ethical way for her to do to another person? And yet, if she did stop Ivy to hand her over to the police, she would've escaped fairly easily with her powers. But still, Nya wondered if it was the right way as a samurai and even Catwoman. If only her brother wasn't in the hospital and he could tell her if it was the moral way or not. She sighed again to set the mask on the roof ledge to stare at the city.

The large plants that Ivy conjured remained in place without the hint of decaying or the plants disappearing. They remained in place and weren't causing harm to the citizens or destroying property. All they done bloomed large flowers to make Nya smile a little. She had to wonder if she fulfilled one of Ivy's wishes that was locked away from the world. Being freed from the world and from her powers that she was killed to have. Redemption for all to have. Her smile remained on her lips, but they disappeared as she remembered about Jay to donned her mask on and turned to head for the stairs.

The lobby of the musuem was quiet to the samurai as she walked in cautiously to ensure her friends might ambush her. But when entering the lobby, she couldn't hear any sound of the earth, water, or ice ninja. And Lloyd and Laurie were still unconscious and tied to a tree. She felt relieved to know the conditions of her friends for the time being. But her chocolate brown eyes were rested upon the limp body of the lightning ninja to quickly rush over to him and knelt next to him.

She stared down at his slumbering face to carefully lift his head onto her knees and caressed the long hair he had obtained from his transformation to gently brush it from his face. All was silent to the girl to feel worried for him as he wasn't responding to her gentle touch. But she knew he was still alive as he was still breathing; raggy though. A few minutes passed and the samurai finally heard a groan escape from the blue ninja to gasp quietly as he stirred and his eyes cracked open slowly. "N-Nya?" he groaned tiredly. He tried to move, but felt sore to not move at all.

A smile escaped from the girl's lips to stare down at him to rub his head gently. She felt relieved to know he was well and awake, but knows he would be sore for the time being. May have some broken bones or dislocation, but what did she know right now. All she cared for now was that he was awake. "Hey," she purred to him softly. "How are you feeling?"

A small smile plastered on his lips as he stared at the girl lovingly. "I'm alright," he said with a creaky voice. "Just sore here and there. And not really a fan of this long hair at the moment, that's more of Cole's style. Maybe with it this long, you can style it like Kai's even." He let out a small laugh to get a small giggle out of the girl. "Other than that, I feel like I've went through a huge lightning storm and gotten zapped one too many times to barely stand. I'll be fine though."

"I'm glad then." said Nya. "And I'm glad you're safe."

The smile on his face slowly disappeared as he stared at her masked face to feel regret tug his heart. The stuff he said to her on the Bounty made him feel like a jerk and an idiot. How he was able to Ivy from controlling him because it was true he said had his strong feelings for her. And he even regretted for harming her from his monstrious form. But the way he treated her before made him slap himself internally. "I'm sorry," he sighed. Nya's smile had to disappear to stare at him worriedly. "I'm sorry for the way I yelled at you and kicked you out of the Bounty. I was an idiot and didn't mean to." He sighed through his nose to look away from her.

Frowning, the samurai remained quietly for a moment to feel pity for the Ninja of Lightning. She knew though that he was mad at her for being Catwoman and also betraying him. But it was who she became and will always be. She also knew that Jay wasn't an idiot. To her though. "Hey don't be down," she said softly. "I forgive you. It's my fault really. It was my destiny and fate to become this and will always be as this. I'm really sorry for keeping this secret from everyone, even you." She rubbed his head gently to see him look up at her. "So if you still need me to leave the Bounty, I'll never come back."

A frown appeared on the auburn teen's face to shake his head softly. "Don't leave," he pleaded. "I was idiot to yell and kick you out and I don't want you to go." A small smile appeared on his lips to make her look confused. "It wouldn't be the same on the Bounty without the well known samurai and I'd be lost without my favorite girl."

A smile appeared on the girl's face to make his smile even larger to lean her face closer to his and locked her lips with his. The samurai could feel electricity running through her veins as she and the blue ninja kept their lips connected for a long kiss until a minute has passed and the two finally parted away to smile at each other. But the sound of the sirens alerted the two make look at each other concerned. "What's going to happen to you?" Jay asked. "You're both a hero and a thief, the gang will never stop to catch you and when they do catch you, you're done for."

A smirk formed on the girl's face to make her purr in her throat. And a smile grew on his face. "Well then, I guess they'll have to keep trying." she challenged. She leaned and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "I'll come visit you at the hospital later. Take care, Tiger." She gently set his head back on the floor and quickly gotten to her feet as she heard police cars pull near the museum and ran. She quickly leaped onto the columns to perch herself on the overhead lights.

His smile remained plastered to his face as he watched her leave to turn his head as the squadron of police rushed into the jungle covered musuem. He watched as they surrounded the area to search for the girl who created the greenery, but not one had found her. A group of paramedics had rushed over to him to check on his well being while some went to Laurie and Lloyd and the remaining squadron went to find his friends. But the blue ninja kept his eyes trained to the ceiling to see the girl in the black unitard as he was loaded onto a gurney.

Nya kept smiling down at Jay as he was being carried away and knew he'll keep her secret safe from everyone. With everything now calm and cleared, Ninjago was safe, the samurai found the vent she used to sneak into before and exited herself onto the roof to disappear into the city.


	22. Old Story Ends, New Journey Begins

**Hey everyone, I usually haven't done any A/N but I'm announcing that this is the final chapter of Nya's story. It was fun and all, but this story has to come to an end so new stories can come to this site. Enjoy the story and thank you for following the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 22: Old Story Ends, New Journey Begins**

 _The day I died_ _was the day I started to live. In my old life, I was an oridinary little girl, longing to prove myself strong for who I wanted to be. Being strong as my brother to prove myself I can be a fighter and a dragon rider in the old day. But those days have come and gone, I found my true calling as the mysterious samurai. Where the little girl has grown to be a full grown woman._

 _In my new life, however, I'm very different. I was once someone that I use to know, but now I'm someone new to this world. My life was taken away, but reborn with a new one with great abilities to my usage. I think that was fate or destiny set for me. But how can I tell if a cat was the one that followed me to give me new life in the beginning?_

 _Back in my old life, I longed for someone to see what was special in me. You did, and for that you'll always be in my heart. But what I really needed was for me to see it. And now I do. You're a good man, Jay. I thank you for that and I'll be seeing you again soon._

A small played on the blue ninja's lips to let a small chuckle escape from his throat to the letter. After the museum incident with Poison Ivy with Nya saving Ninjago, Jay was transported to the hospital to be tended to his injuries. And what luck, he was roommates with Kai. Bandages covered the scrapes he adorned on his skin, casts were hardened on his broken right arm and left leg. His long hair that had grown was now cut to where it was back to its normal style. But he couldn't help keep smiling to not his injuries, but to the letter Nya gave him after she left.

The samurai kept to her promise to visiting him like she would. He couldn't have felt happy to know she would visit him, but to also visit her brother too. But since visiting hours were over, the raven haired girl handed him a letter before she left. It'd been a day since her visit, but he still couldn't help to smile as he reread the letter as he watched the nurses help Kai to his feet to be in a wheelchair. The fire ninja was finally going to have his cast removed and be checked out of the hospital, but that meant a new ninja was staying in the hospital in his place. But Jay didn't mind, Nya and the others will visit him like they done for Kai. Peace and quiet for the Ninja of Lightning then.

 _But now I live in a world where there's no place for someone like me. Sometimes I'm good. Sometimes, I can be bad. Bad if I wanted to be. It only depends on what my mood is. Just like a cat would be._

Soft wind blew through the patio porch as Dawn browsed through her crafted book she worked on. A quiet mew greeted her to turn to see the Oroborus Mau leap next to her to smile softly and scratched her gently on the neck and turned the page of her book. But her smile disappeared to the sight of a piece of paper that wasn't hers and picked it up to see it was a letter. A new smile had formed on her lips to know who it was from as she read to know it was a thank you for everything she done for her.

 _Freedom is power. To live a life untamed and unafraid is the gift that I've been given. And so my new journey begins. Who am I? I'm Nya, this was my story. And like my journey, a new story begins._

Nya turned her head to the sight of the Mau in the alley across from her rooftop to smile softly at it as she placed her repaired mask over her face. The moon shined full and brightly in the quiet streets of Ninjago City, perfect for her night of being Catwoman. The samurai quietly left the roof the Bounty was docked on to be on the roof next to it and stared at the city around her. She inhaled a deep breath of the cooled air to purr softly to the blissful city night. She had to wonder on what to do tonight. She began walking but soon sprinted across the rooftops.

The samurai leaped over the air vents, leaped across alleys, use her claws to scale down walls to be on the next building. The girl kept running, running sometimes on all fours like a cat would. Even using her whip to attach it to another building to swing across and scale up to be on the roof to keep running. She had no clue of where she was going to tonight. Art gallery, jewelry store, or stopping any criminals. Either way, it was going to be a thrill for her. By day, she was the Samurai X. By night, she was Catwoman. It was a thrill for her no matter what.


End file.
